Giving a Miko a Second Chance
by pumpkinpi
Summary: A certain miko is giving a second chance at life by someone unexpected...Read to find out pairing. Rated M for cussing, violence and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Giving a Miko a Second Chance

A/N: Hi everyone this is another story idea that popped into my head. Please Review, but no flames

A/N: The pairing will be revealed later on in the story.

Chapter one: Traditional Breakfast Interrupted

It was a bright and sunny day in Feudal Japan. It was the spring time and the forest was full of plant and animal life. It has been three years and six months since the demise of the nasty bastard Naraku. Who was destroyed right over the bone eaters well.

**In Miroku' and Sango Hut**

The sound of little feet running through the hut could be heard. Sango and Miroku were getting the little ones ready for the day. This was the one day of the week; the whole Inu gang would visit Lady Kaede and have breakfast in her home. After Sango got finished breast feeding their youngest child she laid him down and he went back to sleep. While their youngest was asleep, she and Miroku worked together to get the energetic twins dressed. After much tumbling, chasing and bribes later, they finally got the children dressed. Then they sent the twin into their room to play.

Sango wiped her forehead and said:

"My goodness these two are a handful." Miroku chuckled. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he said:

"Of course they are my dear Sango, they have there father energy." Then he moved his former cursed hand and gave her rear a nice squeeze.

She slapped him, a reflex reaction she developed years ago. She frowned half heartily and said:

"Let's hope they don't pick up some of your…other habits."

With Sango's handprint on his cheek he rubbed it while smiling and said. "Like my charisma and charm."

"No monk, like your hentai ways and wandering hands. I don't want our children flirting with every man or woman they see." She said.

Miroku smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. This time he was facing her.

"Sango you know that I am your hentai monk yours alone."

Sango smile herself and said:

"I know, but I had to repeatedly beat you over your head before you changed your ways and became a one woman monk." She said thinking about all the time she crack his head with her boomerang bone.

"Yes, now however I am a one women monk." He said as he kissed her. She pushed him away as she heard the twins crashing into the room, waking up the youngest that had just fell asleep after breastfeeding.

"WAAAHHHHHHH" the baby cried as the girls shouted:

"Time to go granny Kae were homme." (Hungry in three year old speech).

With a frown Sango picked up her youngest trying to sooth him. "You two have to learn how to keep your voices down when you are inside a hut."

"Sorry Mama." They said with their heads downcast.

She smile after quieting the baby down and said. "It alright just try to make less noise and knock before you enter a room."

"Yes Mama." They said at the same time.

Miroku chuckled and said:

"They can't help it Sango after all they picked up there loud matter from their uncle Inuyasha."

The there screen slide open roughly, said person that opened the screen door barged in and said. "I heard that monk; don't blame me for not having any control over your brats!!" The person said with a gruff voice.

Sango thought: 'I see where they got there habit of not knocking before entering a room.'

"Inuyasha will you stop acting like a jerk for five minutes."

"I wasn't talking to you wench, so keep your nose out of my business…and you ain't going."

"Don't make me say the S-I-T word. I haven't said it in years but you are pushing it."

"I would be pushin it if you would shut the fuck up." Inuyasha said in frustration. Kagome was seriously getting on his nerves.

"Don't use foul language in front of the children…and whether you like it or not if you are going I'm coming along with you!!"

"Keh. They are going to learn it sooner or later any way…and I said you ain't goin." He said defensively.

Kagome growled the best her human vocal cords would allow her to. A habit she picked up from Inuyasha. She got right in his face and said:

"You are always such a stubborn Baka; I'm going and that final!!"

The baby started to whimper in Sango arms as she rocked him.

Miroku decided to try and end the argument. "Both of you are still going to meet us at Lady Kaede's hut for breakfast are you? And were you going Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed tired of arguing and said:

"I am afraid we can't, that's what we came over here to tell you. Some one came to our hut this morning claiming that there village was being attacked by a horde of youkai. The village is 16 hours away from here and with tonight being a new moon…"

"You don't want Inuyasha taking on these youkai in his human form." Sango said with certainty.

Inuyasha was sitting in the corner sulking while trying to get Sango twins off his ears.

"Cut it out ya brats" He said as he managed to pull one of the twins off, only to have the other one climb back on his head. "…and I can handle the youkai. Besides the monk is coming with me, ain't ya." He said trying to pry the twins off his ears.

"Of course I will, if that's okay with you Sango. He knows how independent she is and he doesn't want to make decisions that can affect all of them without asking for her input first. Yes I'll be fine all of you just be careful.

Miroku gave her a kiss on the cheek and said.

"Can you fill Lady Kaede and Rin why we have to break our tradition?"

"I will, and I am sure they will understand." Sango would love to go with them but she had three children to look after. She only went into battle when it was absolutely necessary. Inuyasha and Miroku usually handled the youkai now. Especially since Kagome is in training. So she practices her fighting techniques when ever she gets a chance so she won't lose her skills.

Miroku knowing that his wife missed the action and was concerned for their safety gave her a kiss of the forehead. After he got all of his supplies he was good to go. Usually Kagome would be using this time to train with Kaede. However since the new moon was approaching soon she decided to go with him. Since Inuyasha knew there was no way to talk her out of it he decided to 'let' her tag along, or so he told himself.

After Kagome and Miroku hugged everyone Inuyasha had his arms folded across his chest. Being his blunt rude self he interrupted their moment by saying.

"Enough with the mushy shit already let get going." Kagome and Miroku both rolled their eyes. Kagome said their goodbyes and well wishes as they left the hut. After giving a sigh and praying for their safe return, she gathered up the children and headed to Kaede's for there traditional…well untraditional breakfast…


	2. Chapter 2

Giving an Elderly Miko another chance

Chapter 2: Last meal…?

Arriving at Lady Kaedes' hut she was greeted by Rin, the adorable little girl that could warm even the coldest of hearts. She smiled and bowed to show respect to Sango which just showed how amazing this little girl is.

'She holds no grudge towards me, even after I almost took her life to save Miroku's.' She thought as she felt a tightening in her chest.

"Hello Lady Sango!!" She said with a bright smile. Then she turned her attention to the twins. "Hey De-ji (Daisy) and Bara (Rose). Your breakfast is on the table." "Yay, yumyum!!" The twins said in at the same time. They had a habit of doing that. They gave Rin a big hugged which she returned before they ran off to dig into their meal.

Rin looked at little Miroku jr. and asked:

"Can I hold him, please?" Rin brought out the puppy dog eyes to add to the effect.

"Sure Rin here you go." Sango carefully handed the child to Rin. Rin cooed and played with the baby for a bit. Jr. gurgled and smiled his toothless smile at Rin. After a little while she handed him back to his mother and went to eat her breakfast. Sango soon joined her.

"Ah, there ye be young Sango, where are the rest of the children." Kaede said as she came in the room holding another tray of Rice balls. As far as Kaede was concerned, the whole gang are her adopted grandchildren.

Rin got up to help her while Sango stood up and bowed. Then Sango answered:

"They went to take care of a horde of youkai in a village a 12 hour run from here. They should be back in a few days."

"So, young Kagome and Miroku went to assist Inuyasha on the night of the new moon." Kaede said wisely.

"Yes they did, I hope they come back soon." Sango said with a hit of worry.

"Do not fret child, they are strong willed and powerful. They will be alright." Kaede said in a tone that was gentle and not to be disagreed with. Sango nodded as she started to eat her meal. Everyone thought it was delicious as they devoured the Rice, sweet cakes and tea. Shortly after they finished the twins Bara said:

"Mama can we go outside and play with Rin?"

"Yeah please." De-Ji pleaded.

"If Rin doesn't mind…" Sango said looking at Rin. The child nodded her head eagerly; she was restless and needed to burn some energy also.

"Rin doesn't mind at all." Rin said. Sometimes she had a habit of speaking in the third person. A habit she picked up from a certain daiyoukai after she learned to talk again." Smiling, Sango nodded. They children jumped up and bolted for the door full speed when she called out.

"But don't go outside the village perimeter, stay away from the forest."

"Okay!!" They all shouted before they ran out the door.

Kaede was in the other room making an extra batch of tea as she peeked out at Sango and her youngest child.

'Ah, what a beautiful sight.' She thought as she looked at Sango rocking her child. Kaede helped many village women bring healthy, beautiful children into the world, but never had any of her own. She wanted to, but her duties as a miko prevented her from doing so. When her sister died for the first time, she decided to dedicate her life to the protection of the village, even if it meant that she had to sacrifice her own happiness.

Despite the fact that she was a young beautiful woman she never saw herself as such. She never thought she was as beautiful as Kiyko because of her scared left eye. She also didn't have the lean shape like her elder sister. She was shorter then and she had a curvier, nearly full figure form. She was naïve and didn't know at the time that many man like women with an extra meat on there bones. Her low confidence in her looks was another reason why she never had a child.

'My pondering of the past is a waste of the few years I have left.' She thought. Smiling again at the young mother and her child she went back into the room to find a few mint herbs to add some flavor to her tea.

In the mean time baby Miroku started to whimper and cry. Recognizing this as the 'I am hungry feed me!' cry, Sango opened up her Kimono and proceeded to breast feed him. Shortly after, the child fell asleep. Sango placed him on the futon and was about to go check on the other children when she heard them scream. Sensing a youkai nearby and cursing herself for not noticing earlier, she figured she must be losing her touch.

"Kaede a youkai are attacking the children I 'm going on ahead!" Sango said as she ran out the door towards the screams. She didn't have her signature weapon with her so she grabbed a pitch fork.

Kaede being older grabbed her bow and arrow and rushed after them as fast as she could. Before she left the village, she placed a barrier over it to protect the residents there.

When Sango arrived in the forest she told them NOT to go into; one of the twins Bara looked like she injured her ankle. The other twin was screaming hysterically. Rin using the knowledge she acquired from her time with Kaede put up a miko barrier to protect all three of them.

"Lady Sango! Granny Kaede help, please! I can't hold him off much longer!" Rin was a novice when it came to her miko abilities. As soon as her powers dwindled, they all would be done for.

"Get away from them you fifty coward." Sango said as she throws her pitch fork hitting it in its eye. She knew a human tool or weapon couldn't bring much harm to a youkai, so she made sure she blinded him enough so Rin and the other children could escape.

"Get away from him now!!" Sango ordered. Rin placed Bara on her back and ran as fast as she could with the heavy load. Rin was rather small for her age after all. The youkai bellowed as he pulled the pitch fork from his eye.

"Human wench you will pay for that, no one steals a meal from me!!" He roared. He wasn't even concerned about his eye for it will heal in a short while. But he heard that eating a miko would give him the ability to resist miko powers. This was the case for all youkai except for those born with a natural resistance, those with immense power. A low level youkai like him needed all the help he could get to increase his strength.

"No one harms my family and gets away with it!!" she yelled as she dodges his huge palm. Rolling to her right she picked up a long stick…planning to put his other eye out temporarily.

Kaede appeared and launched one of her arrows at the ogre youkai, missing it by a hair. As Kaede fired her arrows of purity she was mentally holding up the barrier around the village.

Sango threw her makeshift weapon, but he dodge. She managed to impale the beast in its neck instead. It roared in anger as it broke off a long slim branch from a tree, making it a spear like weapon. He grinned evilly at Sango. Planning to return the attack indirectly at Sango he threw the spear. Sango jumped to the left to grab the spear out of mid air, but it was out of her reach. It zoomed pass the trees, Rin who had tripped earlier knocking the wind out of herself. The fall also made Bara fall off her back on to De-Ji, knocking the wind out of her as well. Rin got up trying to help Bara who managed to worsen the ankle injury. Rin had gotten up right after the ogre threw the spear. Her back was turned toward the youkai as the spear speeded toward her.

"Get down!!" Sango cried as Rin was the only one in the spear path. The other two children were still on the ground. With out giving it a second thought Kaede placed herself in front of the children to put up a miko barrier. Only to realize that too much of her power was focused on protecting the village. Kaede knew her fate seconds before it occurred but did not move. The spear impaled her upper abdomen and chest killing her almost instantly.

"Nooooooooo." Rin cried out as the other children sat on the ground in shock.

"Run all of you now, tell the other villagers to stay inside!!" Sango yelled as she picked up a large rock and hit him in his nose cracking it. She figured if she pissed him off bad enough, she could lead him away from the town.

The children obeyed running toward Kaedes' hut.

"You pathetic human you are going to suffer." The ogre said as he launched at Sango. With no other weapons, she took off into the forest. With her past experience, she knew it was important to know your surroundings. As she took off running, she sensed a very powerful youkai nearby. She had an idea of who it was, she figured it was stupid to ask him for help considering what she had done, but she had to give it a shot. She had to at least try and get him to save Kaede. Destroying the ogre would be an extra perk. As the ogre gave chase, the powerful aura circled around them at an incredible speed. The next thing they knew silence.

As she turned around, she saw that the ogre was nothing but a pile of ash blowing away in the wind. There standing directly behind the pile of ogre was Sesshoumaru. It turns out that she didn't have to ask him after all. She didn't have to ask for help with the ogre, but she did still have to ask for Kaede.

Sango bowed low and said.

"Thank you so much…and please help Kaede." She nearly pleaded.

"Your gratitude is not necessary nor is beseeching. This Sesshoumaru only removed an irritating pest from his lands." He stated in a monotone voice.

"But, you saved my life, even after…" She trailed off with tears trying to spill from her chocolate eyes. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she was referring to and said:

"You like your brother were a pawn in the spiders' games. This Sesshoumaru doesn't participate in games, especially those created by his enemy."

With her head dropped she said:

"Still you could have just let him kill me."

"Slayer if this Sesshoumaru wanted you dead, you would have met your demise at my hands. This Sesshoumaru does not need a low class youkai to kill for him." He said a bit aggravated. Kohaku tried to kill Rin yet he took him under his protection what made her think he wouldn't do the same for her.

She looked at him with sad eyes and whispered:

"Please help Kaede."

Sesshoumaru already knew of the elderly mikos fate. He was patrolling the area fifth teen miles away from Inuyasha village when he smelled a rogue youkai. He figured that Inuyasha must be traveling downwind from his forest. That combined with the fact that the new moon was coming tonight Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha would not be able to detect the youkai scent. He knew his brother wasn't in the area so he went to take care of the insignificant pest when the scent of blood hit his nose. Not wanting to waste more time he said:

"Where going." He turned heading toward Kaede body not waiting for Sango to catch up.

A few moments later, he came across Kaede body. He heard the screams and cries of the children as some of the villagers came out of their homes. They knew the miko was dead, but they wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru killed her or not. But the villagers doubt it, they knew he visited the village and they knew he left someone in her care. Why would he wait until now to kill her? Knowing that the creature was very powerful, some of the men grab their weapons, but didn't make a move. They didn't want to unnecessarily anger the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru sensing their paranoia and hearing Rin sobs said:

"Rin, she will be fine, take the other pups inside and wait there." Rin choked out

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" before she grabbed the other crying children and went inside the hut. She was amazed to find Sango's baby gurgling on the futon not even aware of what happened. She busied herself wrapping Bara ankle.

"Granny has a big ouchy on her chest what do we do." De-Ji said as Bara cried in pain saying mama and papa over and over again.

"Nothing, Lord Sesshoumaru will fix her." She said with certainty.

"The pretty man?" De-Ji asked innocently.

"Yes, he can heal her ouchy." Rin said with a smile. Tears were still running out of her eyes. Even if Sesshoumaru brings Granny back dying is a terrible thing. She knows about it all too well. Rin thinks of her and the rest of the gang as family. Her being such a kind hearted creature made the incident worst.

'If only I had more control over the children this would have never happen.'

She thought about how the twins ran off into the forest. They were so distracted by their play that they didn't even hear Rin call for them to come back as she chased after them. Thinking it was part of the game, the twins ran farther into the forest. This is how the ogre found them.

After she finished wrapping and Bara stopped crying she asked Rin.

"Why are your eyes crying?"

"Happy tears, I am happy that Kaede will be okay." Rin said not wanting to tell the young ones everything she was thinking. The twins sat quietly waiting for their mom to return as Rin went to check on the baby.

"Slayer make sure the humans do not follow." Sesshoumaru ordered as he picked up Kaede. Sango nodded before she walked over to the town's folk and told them what happened so they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

After her audience with the village residence, she went inside Kaede hut to check on all of the children.

'Damn, if I had brought my boomerang bone Kaede wouldn't have been injured.' Sango thought, not taking into account that the large weapon could have knocked over many of the forest trees, hurting herself, Kaede and the children.

Sesshoumaru took Kaede a couple miles away from the village. He had to act quickly before the imps of the underworld took her soul. Placing her on the ground in the clearing, he felt his Tensaiga pulse indicating that she can still be saved. Sesshoumaru pulled the sword as it glowed blue. He focused on her body until he could spot the little soul thieves.

'I see them, the pallbearers of the afterlife.' He thought as he swung his sword killing all of them in one strike. Then something unusual happened. Instead of her waking up like Rin did from death, a bright pink and blue light covered her whole body. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light as it increased. After the luminescent glow disappeared he heard her heart beat strong in her chest. He looked down and widen his eyes in shock for a few seconds before his face reverted back to its usual stoic mask. The woman before him had changed. He knew it was the same woman because of her scent but:

Lady Kaede, the elder miko looked like an 18 year old girl.

"Kaede…" He breathed in quiet amazement. His voice betraying his mask a little.

She opened her eyes and gasped. She sat upright quickly and said:

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened where are the children, is everyone alright…"

Sesshoumaru put his left hand up to silence her and said:

"They are safe; however, you should worry about yourself." He said with regain most of his usual calm voice.

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru." She said sounding a little concerned.

"Look." Was all he said before he held the Tensaiga in front of her face? She stared at her reflection for a moment in shock and then she did something she hasn't done in a while….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard throughout the forest causing small animals to flee. Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to wince. Her scream hurt his sensitive ears.

TBC:

A/N: Hope you like please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving life another shot

Giving an Elderly Miko Second Chance

Chapter 3: Kaede the stranger and Sesshoumaru musings

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

"Calm yourself." This Sesshoumaru quietly commanded the former elderly miko.

She finally stopped the commotion and gazed at me with a hint of fear in her hazel brown eye as inquired:

"With all do respect Lord Sesshoumaru how do ye expect me to calm down when a stranger stares back at me." She said though she now possesses a youthful body, her voice still sounded like the elderly miko.

"This Sesshoumaru sees the same woman as he did before, only younger." I said in a calm matter. However she still was not listening…stubborn little miko.

"Ye are mistaken I am not the same; this old woman no longer has the body of the elderly. It is possible that this sorcery will keep changing my form until I cease to exist." She said in a broken voice. So, the former elderly miko thinks her body still ages in reversal. Does she not know that this Sesshoumaru would have sense such an occurrence; and she disagrees with this Sesshoumarus' outright ….the insolence.

"Do not behave in such a daft matter miko. You are not continuing to age backwards…this Sesshoumaru would be able to sense it." I said curtly.

The plump human still sat on her haunches with a bewildered look on her face. Nevertheless the scent of her fear has decrease.

"What happened to me?"

"You died protecting Rin, this Sesshoumaru revived you. The healing power of the Tensaiga obviously affects mikos differently." I said calmly.

"So the sword healing powers must have combined with my miko powers making me young again, but what are the long term effects?"

"We will go see Totosai and find out." This blade, the one this Sesshoumaru first thought useless, now it never ceases to intrigue me. This Sesshoumaru was able to revive the woman that has provided shelter, food and training for my pup Rin. Now she will continue to do as such.

The miko was contemplating something for a moment before she responded.

"The fire elemental youkai that created the Tensaiga and Tessaiga?"

I nodded my head in answer. "Now go back to your village and obtain a few of your possessions, inform the Slayer of your departure, tell Rin that I will come to visit when we return, then report back here."

"What?! I just can't leave; I protect the village from youkai and bandit attacks."

"So does the Slayer, your point."

"Inuyasha and the others are not in the village either, Sango needs my aide."

"Do not waste your breath or my time telling this Sesshoumaru facts he already knows. This Sesshoumaru did not state that we were leaving for Totosai abode right this moment?"

"Oh." Was all she stated.

"We shall wait for my little brother and the rest of the pack to arrive before we leave."

"Ye want us to camp out here, why."

"That is not your concern." As she voiced said concern about earlier, the long term effects are unknown. This 'sorcery' as she so eloquently put it could affect the whole village if she stays too long. I will not allow anything else to happen to Rin. However, it is not necessary to explain this to her. This Sesshoumaru is old enough to be her Ancestor yet she questions me…ridiculous.

"Why is it not my concern it is I that is affected not ye."

"That is an assumption not factual statement. Now be gone." I narrowed my eyes surely the wise miko understands that is one of the reasons why are going to see the fire youkai. The affect this enchantment will have on this Sesshoumaru and other creatures is unknown.

"Ye don't have to snap at me Lord Sesshoumaru I heard ye the first time." I glared at her she displayed respect in her retort yet imprudence all at once…how annoying.

Getting up of the ground she begins to walk towards the village. I grabbed her wrist, halting her steps. She looked up at me in question and I removed her eye patch.

Just as this Sesshoumaru thought, we are both connected just as I am connected to Rin and Jaken. Just as Rin speech impairment healed when I revived her so has the miko eye. However it bears a golden color much like my own. Rins throat possesses a small crest moon mark over her throat. These copies of parts on my person displays were the healing of old wounds occur.

"I can see!!" She exclaimed. I gave her a bored look irritated by her loud voice and told her to look at her reflection again. When she did she was most surprised.

"My left eye is the same color as ye!"

"Indeed, the injury you obtain before your death has been healed."

"Since ye used your sword to heal me, then my eye took on your color as it healed. This is some sort of indication that it was your sword that healed my past injury. Thank you." Finally a show of appreciate from the wise miko. This Sesshoumaru cares not for gratitude, I did it for Rin. However, I do demand respect.

I stared at her for a moment waiting for her to be on her way.

"Oh I best be going then." She said as she smiled and walked to the village. The petite human actually had a nice smile and dimples in her chubby cheeks to accompany said smile.

Looking at her as this Sesshoumaru watched her walk away he mused.

'Indeed she is a plump voluptuous beauty.'

Hmmm… it no longer disturbs me that I find human women attractive. In fact I have found them physically attractive for quite some time yet this Sesshoumaru did not act upon his desires. I did not what to end up like Chichi. Recently this Sesshoumaru discovered that he no longer loathed the thought of becoming like my father. In a strange way I already have and I embrace it. Instead of taking a human mate however, I have adopted a human pup. Watching her curvy hips sway from side to side is most pleasurable to the eye. My inquisitive nature may get the better of me yet again. I may experiment with my first human lover. This Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind starting with the miko. She is untouched and the adopted…mother of my pup.

End of Sesshoumarus P.O.V

Sesshoumaru constantly check the area for threats while checking her rear when she walked away. He was a dog after all, and that is their favorite part of a bitches or in this case, human female body. The adopted grand mother of Rin suddenly became her mother. His curiosity has him trapped and he will not be freed until he knows why his sword had this reaction to the formally dead, formally elderly miko.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to publish something. Hope you liked it. Oh and this is my first attempted at a characters P.O.V. Sesshoumaru and Kaede are known for their intelligence. That's why they figure things out so fast. Although sometimes Sesshoumaru stubbornness made him do some dumb things  Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leaving Behind Her Home

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I am currently taking six college course. All of which are science courses

As she headed back to the village to gather a few of her belongings, Kaede knew in her heart that everyone in the village was safe. The residue left over from her miko barrier spell told her as much. Also for some strange reason she could sense Rins' wellbeing as she headed back to the village. But it wasn't like what she felt with the other villagers; it was as if they were connected. From what she knows about Rin past with Sesshoumaru, she figured that the Tensaiga had something to do with the link between herself and the young child.

'Sesshoumaru father has had an impact on many beings lives even in death. Aye an amazing youkai indeed.' She thought as she headed back towards the village.

She covered her left eye with her eye patch even though she could see perfectly out of it; she was use to seeing with her one eye. Another reason she covered it up was that it may possibly help the others recognize her as their miko. The towns' folk were pretty jumpy when it came to outsiders, especially youkai and her right eye definitely did not look like that of a human. She already died once today, she didn't want to do it again anytime soon. Especially by the hands of the people she sought to protect.

Although she is a bit worried about her physical changes, due to the fact that she doesn't know the outcome of it, apart of her is ecstatic. If all goes well, having a second chance to relive her youth with the wisdom she has obtained over the years should be most interesting. An unusual feeling over came her and she knew where it was coming from, Inuyashas' elder brother.

She felt his eyes burning in the back of her head. At least that's were she hoped those golden beautiful orbs were burning. She was confused as to why the daiyoukai would stare at her. She figured if anyone should be staring, it should be her staring at the handsome creature at her back.

'Ah yes, now he is a sight to behold.' She thought and berated herself for even thinking about ogling him. She berated her self again for thinking that the daiyoukai would ogle her, a human miko.

'Old woman you are being foolish, that youkai would not stare at my form in 'that' way, he is merely making sure I do as he wishes. Arrogant Inu.' She thought as she decided to not even spare him a glance to confirm or deny her conclusion. No human male ever looked at her with desire for her; at least that is what she thought. Kikyo was the beauty of the family in her opinion, her damaged…former damaged eye saw to that. She also felt that the fact that she was on the plump side didn't help either. However the miko Kaede didn't have any relationships with any man that involved courting. The old now young miko was wise, but she didn't know the male mind as well as she thought. If she knew what Sesshoumaru was thinking about her form right now, she would probably fall on her rear from the sheer shock.

After reaching the village and observing the wary eyes of the towns' folk, she approached her hut to find the slayer and the children there with her. Sango and the other recognized her almost instantly. Kaede suspected that it was because of the eye patch and her still deep voice. The same voice she had as an elderly woman. She was showered with hugs and kisses which she eagerly returned. She was also bombarded with questions that she answered to the best of her ability by telling them what she knew.

After everyone settled down she told them what happened and were she was going. They all helped packed her things and told her how much they would miss her. Rin was the only one that seemed unconcerned. Being the positive person she was; she saw it as a blessing to Kaede as well as the rest of her family that Kaede will be able to live longer. Rin also looked at the village miko/grandmother as a second mother, just like she saw Sesshoumaru as a second father and Jaken as an old cranky uncle.

Before she left she asked Sango and the others to let everyone know her situation. This included Inuyasha and the rest of his pack when they returned. She hated to ask Sango to do this for her, but if she stayed and explained herself, there would be too many questions from the village. She didn't have the time or the knowledge to answer all their questions. First she had to travel with Sesshoumaru to Totosai and see what he knows. Then if she survives the journey she would explain everything when she returned. This is why she told Sango to tell everyone that she was alright and would be leaving the village behind for a while. When they asked questions about the young miko entering the hut, she simply told them that Kaede will tell them everything when she returned. Not happy with her response they reluctantly accepted it. Sango reassured them that Inuyasha and the gang would guard the village the miko has protected most of her life.

With food, water, change of clothes (of smaller size), cleaning supplies and bow and arrows in tow, she said her goodbyes and left the village. Laughing at the bright smiles all the adorable children gave her and Rins reassuring words that 'Lord Sesshoumaru will take good care of you.' The child had such fate in Sesshoumaru.

As Kaede approached the area where she left the daiyoukai she felt a slight sense of his strong aura coming from him.

'Ye must be using his aura as a beacon for me to locate him…and to ward off lesser youkai.' She thought as she headed toward his energy signiture.

The sun was almost set by now which made it harder for her human eyes to see, especially since one of her eyes were still covered. Deciding to give it a try, she took off her eye patch. Even thought her left eye looked like Sesshoumarus', it didn't seem to have enhanced its capabilities. However she was able to see better as she moved slowly through the forest towards her destination.

After 10 more minutes of walking she saw a red light coming from the distance. When she got there she saw Sesshoumaru Standing on a large rock looking at the moon as if he was in deep thought. His thoughts involved his attraction to a certain miko and he wondered what his father had up his sleeve. His father was particularly organized when he was alive, especially when it came to his children. He made sure all of his plans for his pups were set in place before he was killed.

'It cannot be a coincidence that this Sesshoumaru is attracted to the miko. Nor can it be a mere happenstance that the Tensaiga gave her the gift of youth as well as life. The same miko this Sesshoumaru left Rin with no less…Indeed old Inu was up to something.' He thought. So far his fathers tough love tactics paid off, but why the hell did he set this up? He had a feeling he knew why, but he had to go see Totosai to confirm it.

'That irksome elemental knows something.' Sesshoumaru thought with a scowl. Kaede stood there quietly for a few moments and wondered what he could be thinking when he spoke.

"Finally returned miko." He stated. As he looked at her from the corner of his golden eye. He took note that she removed the eye patch and he thought her new eye was…satisfactory. That eye showed the world that they were connected. A part of him wanted her to disguise the eye; he already has a reputation for going soft when he took Rin in. This may make things worst. Another part of him wanted to show the world that she 'belonged' to him by displaying her eye proudly. Ignoring the fact that he just thought of her so possessively, he continued to look at her, waiting for her to speak.

'Yes it took me a while to explain everything to the others, pack some of my belongings and adjust my garments so they would fit properly.' She said as she sat her pack on the ground. Sesshoumaru pivoted on the large rock and jumped down in front of her. He could see that he startled her immensely as he heard her gasp. He repressed a smirk as she placed her palm over her heart. Frowning at him she said:

"Do not do that! Are ye trying to scare me to death?!" She said sternly. He scowled at her and narrowed his eyes. Who did she think she was talking to in that matter, no one reprimand him?!"

"Do not take that tone with this Sesshoumaru." He said in a low voice followed with a short low warning growl as he towered over her.

Being the tough old cookie she was, the stubborn miko practicually broke her neck looking up at his tall form. Still frowning she placed her hands on her curvy hips she said:

"If ye wish me not to use such a tone, then ye shouldn't do anything to provoke it. I do not wish to die again so soon so stop startling me." She said in a matter of fact tone.

He looked at her and raised his arched silver eyebrow at her. The little petite woman had some nerve talking to him like that. He knew she wasn't foolish enough to think that her miko powers could not harm him nor did he think she wanted to. The little miko in front of him was full of spunk and determination. She knew he could kill her easily yet she stood up to him. He knew he pick the right human to protect and teach Rin when he left the pup in the miko hands. Unusually he would have been irritated by these antics but he actually found her behavior intriguing. He always loved woman with a little fire in them, it made dominating them all the more rewarding. However he got the feeling that this little miko would not be dominated so easily. They stare at each other for a moment before she asked.

"May I ask what is that look for." He looked at her impassively as he stated:

"Do all humans of your standing have such poor recollection or are you exception." He said in a condescending tone.

"And what the he-…what do ye mean by that." She almost let lose a curse as her temper from her youth seem to emerge. She has always been a calm and collected individual, but when she was younger it was easier for her temper to flare.

Narrowing his eyes at her near slip of the tongue, a look she knew said 'watch it' he said:

"You have forgotten that youth makes your body stronger. It is highly unlikely that you will expire due to fright. If this Sesshoumaru wished you dead, your corpse would be rotting at this moment. Use that wisdom your maturity has gifted you with and think before you speak." He figured why would she even think that, not only did he revive her but she is Rins adopted mother, he wouldn't take that away from the pup. He may be a mean bastard at times, but he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt children. She bristled and said:

"I will be forever grateful for your aid, but are ye going to use the fact that you save my life against me Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked calmly. Frowning even more he got in her face. With his face inches from his own she leaned back some, her personal space feeling invaded.

"What type of dishonorable youkai do you take me for?!" He said sternly, he may have done some shady things in the past i.e. the unmother incident, but he always had some form of honor. Now however he had a lot more honor because his anger and hatred for Inuyasha and well the world in general had disappeared.

Not shaken in the least by his tone, she gave him a look that said she could think of a few past incidences his honor was questionable. Then her expression changed as if she remembered the same thing he did. He had changed so there was no reason for her to feel that way. She was sure he didn't exactly mean what he said the way it sounded to her.

"I apologize to ye if that is the way ye feels, I do not think ye are dishonorable. I have been thought a lot this day and my temper is a bit short. Nonetheless that does not excuse my words." She said with a calmly as she bowed apologetically.

"Very well." He said his way of accepting her apology as he walked away. Kaede thought:

'I forgive you as well for mocking me.' She knew the stubborn Inu was not going to come right out and apologize, so she decided to let it go. She unpacked a few of her belongings like her quilt and water. She sipped some water out of her container. As she started to leave to gather wood and rocks for the fire, Sesshoumaru quickly returned with an arm full of fire wood neatly cut and some rocks.

"Here." He said as he set the wood and rocks in front of her. Knowing this was his way of apologizing she thanked him and proceeded to set up camp. Sesshoumaru wondered what had gotten into him when he made the impulsive decision to gather up fire wood. Normally he would have Jaken do this sort of thing but since he was not there, he decided to do it himself.

'Hmmmm, the same thing this Sesshoumaru did with Rin.' Yep every time Jaken was away and it was just him and Rin he would do things like that for her helped her gather firewood, accompanied her when she fetched herself some food etc.

Scowling to himself he thought:

'This Sesshoumaru is a Lord Inu daiyoukai yet he helps humans with mediocre tasks…humph laughable.' He thought to himself. He saved there lives and he is one of the most powerful youkai on the plant yet it seems that he was serving the weaker beings. He knew deep down that was one of the lessons his father wanted to teach him, the strong should use their gifts/power to protect the weak.

He relaxed against the rock, using his tail as a pillow to lay back on.

Kaede started the fire so she could see and warm herself up. She ate dinner of rice balls and dumplings in silence as the daiyoukai watched over camp. She would have offered him some but from what Rin told her, he didn't eat human food. That was something she didn't quite understand, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara ate human food. She guessed it was because of the amount of power Sesshoumaru has, requires him to eat food with more nutrients that will go directly to his blood. Food in their purest form would do this like raw meat for instance. She figured he ate something before she got there because he seems comfortable enough. She said her prayers got laid down on her quilt and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stayed awake all night thinking as he watched over Kaede. When dawn approached she was packed and ready to go.

"Come." Was all he said as he walked off toward Totosai scent. Since Sesshoumaru ran him out of two of the houses the sword smith lived in, he was forced to move again. This time his residence was farther away. Since it will take longer for them to get there, he wanted to leave early.

"Will ye wait a moment; I cannot walk as fast as ye." She said carrying her pack and bow and quiver of arrows. The Inu continued to walk at his graceful pace. Although it seemed like he was taking his time, his long legs made it hard for the miko to catch up. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said:

"Stop your complaining and keep up, this Seshsoumaru will not wait on you." He said haughtily as he kept walking. Sesshoumaru heard her mumble something about arrogant obstinate aggravating Inus as she sped up determined to keep up with said aggravating dog.

"Precisely this Sesshoumaru is a Lord after all." He said as if it should have been obvious that he would behave the way he does.

Surprisingly he wasn't angered by her comment, mainly because it was true. He was pompous, dogged and proud. If she found him aggravating then it was her problem. He smirked at her as he felt her miko powers spike in anger. Usually she would just ignore such comments, but something about him just seemed to get under her skin lately. She didn't know if it was the fact she died, he saved her, her renewed youth, their connection, her attraction to him or a combination of things, but she felt she had to do something to get a reaction out of him. Ignoring the last thought of her being attracted to the Inu, she decided to aggravate him as he did her by telling him what a good father he was to Rin. She also told him that his whole attitude was just something he used to hide the real him. She knew any comments about him being good would irritate him. He told her how ridiculous she was being and how he hides from nothing as he narrowed his eyes. Sticking his nose in the air to sniff they continued his path towards the old sword smith, smirking again as he heard her little short legs work to catch up.

A/N: Hope you like it, please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sango tells Kaede Story…Kaede Musings

A/N: Sorry I took so long with the update. Thank you all for your support, enjoy!

Two days has past since Sesshoumaru and Kaede begin their voyage to search for the old eccentric sword smith home. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku had returned to their village

after they defeated the youkai that had invaded another town. However, they did not escape the skirmish unscathed. Kagome and Miroku received minor bruises, while Inuyasha being the brash individual he is received a serious gash on his side as a result of that particular personality trait. Thanks to Kagomes' training as a miko and previous first aid knowledge, she was able to treat all of their scrapes, bruises and slashes. Luckily for Inuyasha, he returned to his hanyou a few hours later which allowed his wound to heal quickly. However if it wasn't for Kagome treatment in his human form the wound may have become infected or worse.

When Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were heading toward their village, Inuyasha smelled the old scent of Kaedes' spilled blood and the scent of death. The gang became apprehensive, as they increased their speed and hurried to the village. Miroku went to check on the children and Sango while Inuyasha and Kagome headed to Kaedes' hut.

After Rin told him that everyone was fine and that Sango was at Kaedes' home, he rushed back to the elderly miko abode. Sango told Rin that it would be best for her to tell the gang what happened while they were gone. After all Kaede requested that she be the one to inform their family about what has transpired. Another reason she wanted to tell them is because she was the adult and she felt that little Rin has had enough burdens to deal with in her short life time. Though she knew that with Inuyasha nose, he would be able to figure out at least some of what has happened while they were away. Finally the guilt riddled slayer blamed herself for Kaedes' death experience, hence why she also felt honor bond to notify them.

Sango was checking on Kaedes' hut for her while the miko was traveling with Sesshoumaru. Her children were a little wary about going out side since their run in with the youkai in the forest. Rin wanting to help in anyway that she could volunteered to watch Sangos' and Mirokus' brood. Rin promised that she wouldn't 'let anything happened to them like she did last time'. Sango told her 'not to dare blame herself for what occurred' and that she was very grateful for Rins' bravery when she shield her children from the youkai using her miko barrier. The slayer had no doubts when she agreed to leave her children in her 'very capable hands' as Sango put it.

Just when Sango was about to exit their grandmothers' hut she almost crashed into an agitated Inuyasha.

Sango smiled sadly as she greeted her returning family who had the look of dread in their faces. Inuyasha told them that he smelled Kaedes' blood, but he didn't tell them about the scent of death. Deep down he was hoping that he was mistaken, but another part of him knew he was not. Sango hugged Kagome and even Inuyasha to his dismay. After Inuyasha said gruffly 'cut out the mushy crap' she hugged and kissed Miroku.

Then loveable loud mouth Inuyasha got right to the point when he said:

"What happened to Kaede!? I smell her blood…and was Sesshoumaru here when it happened!?" He said through clenched teeth trying to keep his emotion out of his voice.

Sango figured that this is as good of a time as any to tell them. Especially since all of them was looking at her expectedly. Miroku wrapped his arm around her as a form of comfort. Feeling the silent support of her husband she took a deep breath and decided to tell them the story by starting off on a more positive note:

"Well you know how you used to called Lady Kaede an 'old hag' well you won't be able to call her that for along time."

Inuyasha frowned in confusion and said:

"What the hell are you talking about Sango, stop beating around the bush and spill it already."

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha and said:

"If you would stop being so rude and let her finish she will tell you!" She snapped.

Inuyasha growled and glared at her letting he know that he didn't appreciate her tone or the elbowed. However he remained silent more concerned about Kaede at the moment then his hurt pride.

The gang gathered in Kaedes' hut, Sango didn't want to enlighten her family about what took place in front of her children. She felt that they did not need a reminder of that terrible day.

They sat cross legged around Sango as if they were camping around a fire and telling ghost stories. Which is disturbing considering the fact that Kaede could have went to the spirit world and became a ghost if it wasn't for Sango and Sesshoumaru.

Sango conveyed everything that took place while they were gone. There was a variety of emotions displayed by each individual. Sango was for the most part sad, disappointed in herself and relieved for Kaedes' safety. Inuyasha was furious, content and curious. He knew one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru saved whom he dubbed 'the old hag'; it was for Rins' sake. Inuyasha knew that Rin like the rest of them would be devastated if something were to happen to Kaede. He was curious because he had no idea how or why Tensaiga made Kaede young again. Miroku was depressed, thankful and like Inuyasha curious for the same reason. Kagome was grief stricken, happy and curious…again for the same reason. Sango was so relieved that Kaede was alive that she didn't take too much time to think about the unusual predicament the formerly elderly miko was in. However, now that everyone has brought it to her attention and reassured her that it wasn't her fault, she found the inquisitive part of her personality take precedence over her self-blame.

"You think we should go after them?" Kagome asked still worried about Kaede.

"No, Kaede said that she would be alright and that she wanted us to protect the village until she returns." Sango said with a twinge of concern in her voice. She wished she could be by Kaede side as well, but she also wanted to honor Kaedes' request.

"I think my dear Sango is correct. Kaede is wise and can handle herself. And I am sure that Sesshoumaru would not have revived her just to have it be in vain, she is well." He said as he stroked Sango behind to lighten everyone's' mood. Not to mention just cope a feel. A resonating reflexive slap was heard throughout the hut.

The monk rubbed the red hand print on his cheek as he smiled and said:

"Darling, it perfectly acceptable for a husband to show his affection for his wife." He said innocently.

"Not in front of everyone you hentai." She hissed as she glared at him.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha said:

"Keh, that stupid monk will never learn, but he has a point. My brother may be a pompous ass, but he always has an agenda. He revived Kaede for Rin sake and he will make sure she stays alive. They might get into some fucked up situations, but she is safe with the asshole." He said gruffly.

Agreeing that with Kaedes' wisdom and Sesshoumaru guard that the miko will be safe; they all headed back to Sango and Mirokus' hut to reunite with the children. Inuyasha personally hope that the miko and the daiyoukai journey didn't take too long. He would hate to have to be coped up in the village for an extended period of time. But the real reason he wanted her to hurry back is a fact that he will never admit out loud. Like the rest of his pack he missed their grandmothers' presence. With their minds somewhat at ease for Kaede safety, they chatted with and soothed the children.

Scene Change Two days later:

It was midday and the hunt was on for the sword smith Totosai, Sesshoumaru just picked up his trail a few hours ago. Though Kaede was energetic as a young woman her petite stature had a hard time keeping up with Sesshoumaru as he made long strides across the forest with his lengthy legs.

In spite of Kaede get-up-and-go, she was running on low reserves. Keeping up with Sesshoumarus' graceful yet brisk pace was very tiresome for the miko. Her obstinate streak was in overdrive, she wanted this journey completed so she could return home ASAP. Which is why she willing herself to continue, despite the burning in her legs.

There were many reasons why she wanted to return to her dwelling. One of her main incentives for wanting to go back early is because she missed her grandchildren. She missed teaching them cooking for them and their overall company. She also missed aiding the villagers with medicinal herbs and helpful advice.

Nevertheless there were other reasons why she wanted her travels with Sesshoumaru to end soon. One she couldn't stand his obnoxious arrogant attitude. She knew Inuyasha had a big ego so it had to be hereditary, but compared to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was humble. According to Inuyasha Sesshoumaru was more of a pompous Lord when they were enemies then he is currently. In other words the daiyoukai was clawing at her last nerves.

'It is mind-boggling that anyone could possible surpass the level of arrogance this Inu Lord displays. But from what I was told he was more haughtily in the past then he is in the present…Indeed very remarkable and exasperating.'

The second reason she tried to ignore was the fact that she, a shrine miko, was attracted to the youkai lord. His beauty, his power, his intelligence and his honor are just a few traits she found intriguing. His confidence was also alluring though it no was longer appealing when the daiyoukai got into his self-important mode. Then it was just plan annoying. He also had a certain noble graceful air about him that was enthralling. And though he tries to hide it, his heart has warmed some and he is protective over his pack. Sesshoumaru also seems to be fond of children. That is one of the few things they have in common, their fondness children. She couldn't help but ogle his tall strong body as he stalked through the forest with the elegance of a gazelle and the powerful aura of a deadly predator. Then Kaede mind wondered to other aspects of the daiyoukai that ignited her curiosity…and fire. Things like 'what would it be like to bed him?'

Her cheeked flushed every time she thought of him that way and she berated herself for having such thoughts. She was an old fashion miko and as one, she did not believe that a miko such as herself should even think about another being sexually. Another reason she rebuked her ponderings of the daiyoukai is because of their species and status. Kaede was not prejudice in the least nor was she against relationships between species, but most of those types of relationships didn't bode well. As for their status she was a miko and he was a daiyoukai Lord, surely there would be too many complications on both sides. She thought about Inuyashas' mother and father and Inuyashas' and her elder sister Kikyo relationships. In each case someone died and Kaede mused about these past unlucky circumstances to justify why being attracted to Sesshoumaru was a bad idea. Plus the fact that she was a mortal and he wasn't would present more problems. She would die way before him even though she has been given a second chance at youth. Then she thought of a counter argument; Kagome and Inuyasha are mated and everything seems to be exquisite in their relationship…besides all of the bickering of course. But then again that is what married couples do, they argue.

Thinking that her reasoning was heading in the wrong direction, she continued to list the negative consequences of having a relationship with a daiyoukai. She wanted to believe that he wasn't attracted to her in any way, but she has started to believe that her assumption was far from the truth. She saw the way he would purposely gaze at her out of the corner of his eye when she walked/ jogged by his side. She felt his eyes burn into her backside if she bent over or walked in front of him. She even saw a reflection of him licking his lips with his Inu like tongue; as he stared down at her when she was squatting in front of a stream washing her face.

Kaede didn't know too much about the daiyoukai but she knew he could be calculating. He intended on her catching him showing his appreciation of her voluptuous form. She had the young face of an innocent girl but the wisdom of an old miko. She may not have had any personal experience with males, but she had plenty of life experience. Enough experience to know that those looks he gave her wasn't just to annoy her; they were to let her know that he was attracted to her as well. Though she could not figure out why, as far as she knew he only recently started to tolerate humans. She never would have thought that the female of the human species would appeal to the Inu.

The miko also figured that he knew she was drawn to him as well especially since she became aroused at least three times while in his company. However, with her miko training she was able to quickly get her arousal under control. But not before his sensitive nose could pick it up.

Still trying to convince her body to stop responding to the daiyoukais' presence she thought about many of the negative personality traits he possessed:

'The Inu is too stubborn, proud, arrogant, possessive and calculating. At times he is cold, ruthless and sadistic…ye is also courageous, protective, honorable, intelligent, powerful and sometimes in certain dire situations his bolshie trait can be a positive part of his temperament… He is also a very exquisite looking creature with a strong baritone voice…'

She was brought out of her musings by said voice when he stopped walking and spoke:

"Rest miko, we will resume our travels when you have adequate replenish your strength." He said calmly as they approached a somewhat opened part of the forest, a great place to camp for a while.

"Ye do not need to concern yourself (pant) Lord Sesshoumaru (pant, pant) I able to continue to travel if you wish." She said panting. She wanted them to make haste, she wanted this trip over with.

He looked at her raising an arched eyebrow again, a gesture that seriously started to aggravate her by now. The he said:

"Your breathing is labored, your heart is beating like a humming birds wings. Moreover you are sweating profusely, now do as this Sesshoumaru commands." He said smugly as he wrinkled his nose a bit to emphasize his point about her odor. He also made his statement as if he was one hundred percent right about her condition…which he was.

The poor miko was barely able to talk without panting or stand up. However she regained some of her energy through anger; honestly to what lengths does his domineering, arrogant, rude attitude extend?

She frowned as she glared at him with one eye that resembles his and her original hazel brown orbs.

"Nay, I will not rest because ye have commanded it, I will do so because I see fit. And if ye has a problem with my hygiene ye could have mentioned it by using tact. Now if you want me to be rid of my sweat scent perhaps you can lead me to the nearest water." She said indignant at his earlier remarks.

Sesshoumaru shot a nasty glare back at her that could make hell freeze over but she did not back down. He growled and said:

"If you expect this Sesshoumaru to soften his words for you miko, you will be utterly disappointed. Learn your place, lest you wish to have your lips seal shut with my poison claws." He said in a low tone, the tone she figured meant he was really irked. He did not appreciate her telling him how to speak nor was he pleased with her defiant tone.

Kaede knew the daiyoukai could tear her apart like wet paper, but she was not about to back down. Her rejuvenated youth seems to have replaced a bit of her calm demeanor with a more of a fiery one. She chuckled bitterly at her whole situation and said:

"Do ye take me for a helpless human Lord Sesshoumaru? I may be a weak human, but I can purify ye in certain places I presume you are fond off." She spat with her hands on her hips and she looked down at his manhood to make her point. He smirked as he said:

"Feel free to try and harm that particular part of my anatomy, however this Sesshoumaru assures you, he will enjoy it." He purred with a glint in his eyes she did not like. Did the sadistic youkai enjoy pain as much as he loved to dish it out?

The very uncomfortable miko lost some of her fire that made her oppose him moments before. She did not fear the thought of the violent acts he may comment towards her person. Yet she did fear speaking of anything of a sexual nature with him. With a shiver creeping down her spine from both apprehension and to her dismay excitement, she decided to change the subject. With fake self assurance and assertiveness she said:

"I am done listing to your dialog Lord Sesshoumaru, will ye take me to the waters to bathe or not." She said after a deep breath to calm herself. He arched his eyebrow again at her false bravery. She spoke with confidence and held her head up high, yet he could smell self doubt and fear along with her other scents. Then Sesshoumaru thought:

'The miko reeks of fright yet she displays fictitious poise…how vastly sweet.'

Then he turned his back towards her and said:

"Follow me." He walked at a slower pace so they could be side by side. He wanted gaze at her form more closely. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed her scent of herbal mint mixed with the smell of sweet baked goods. Even with the sweat she smells good enough for him to him to eat. Having a dark since of humor, he felt the need purposely aggravate her. The surprisingly perverted Inu youkai smirked again as he thought:

'Hmmm I wish to bathe as well; perhaps something can be arranged so we may bathe together." He thought as they made their way to the cool lake.

He wasn't going to force himself on her of course, that was not his style, but he decided to let her see what she was missing out on as a miko. After all it couldn't hurt to tease her a bit. Besides he knew she was attracted to him as well, he could smell her lust. However the little miko was in denial, she just needed a little push from him. He thought that if he played his cards right eventually she would come around. And being the direct creature that he was he did not 'beat around the bush' he repeatedly let her know that he desired her.

The daiyoukai desire for the miko ran deeper then her flesh however. She was a second mother to his single child, his precious Rin. The miko died protecting Rin from a fate he no longer had the power to bring her back from. Her care for Rin was part of the reason why he was drawn to Kaede, part of the reason why her respected her now and when she was elderly. Even though he clawed at her nerves he still held a high opinion of her. Of course the daiyoukai would never admit this out loud, not now anyway.

He also liked the calm, gentle and wise attributes of her personality as well as her bravery, inner strength and her spunk. Though sometimes she could be too defiant for his taste. But she was respectful while she defied him by using his honorific. He found that most perplexing and intriguing. She was also a curvy full figured woman he could sink his teeth into. So he figured since she had to take a break, why not amuse himself and bathe at the same time. Then they could continue on their way to meet with the sword smith that will ruin the high spirits he will be in after his fun teasing the miko. They will continue their travels to meet up with Totosai…

TBC…

A/N: Next time the Tension in the Lake…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Miko Bathing with a Inu: Part One

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry about the late update and I hope it's not too short! Well on with the chapter.

After a few minutes of walking and several pants, ouches and huffing uttered by the formerly elderly miko, they duo arrived at the cold stream. Although she would not admit it to the arrogant perverted Inu youkai next to her she was looking forward to her bath and leisure time. Dropping her belongings near a tree seven feet away from the stream, Kaede turned around and looked back at the daiyoukai who as usual had a deadpan look upon his face. She frowned and took her eyes off of his as he thought:

'Look at that disrespectful Inu; a few moments ago he insulted me. And to make matters worst, he made some very inappropriate comments. '_Feel free to try and harm that particular part of my anatomy, however this Sesshoumaru assures you, he will enjoy it.'_ Although I do not know if he made such a comment to be cruel, knowing that I could never be alluring to him or if he is actually attracted to me…**if he actually wants me to touch him.**' Kaede begin to blush rose red as she thought of the last comment.

She felt flush and a burning sensation in her neither region for a moment when she pondered caressing the daiyoukai most intimate area. Then she shook her head as pushing down her perverted thoughts, blaming Sesshoumaru for said shameless contemplations. Why couldn't he just continue to aggravate her with his condescending words instead of throwing flirtatious lexis into their discord; or from Sesshoumarus' point of view, banter?! The miko would rather deal with a pissed off daiyoukai then a lustful one any day. For pity sake, she hasn't had any attention of the sort from any male of her species…or so she thought. How in the seven hells will she deal with a licentious hentai daiyoukai?! That was one question the wise miko did not know the answer to. Unaware that the daiyoukai in her thoughts was paying attention to everything her body said none verbally; Kaede refocused her concentration on her previous musings:

'If he is attracted to me which I doubt, it does not make sense. I am human after all and he only tolerates humans. I do not have a body that most man would desire and I am certain a supercilious perfectionist like him would not want a woman with a form such as mine. Humph; the reasons are behind his words do not matter, I refuse to undress in front of the hentai Inu…' She mused as she finally looked him straight in the eye and gave him a nasty glower. She turned her back to him; and headed for the nearby bush to undress. No matter what Sesshoumaru said, Kaede had a hard time believing that someone as beautiful as him would find her the least bit desirable. If anything, she believed he would mock her further about her wide hips large round ass and her soft belly which only had a slight cute bulge in it. A protrude she believed to be huge and ugly. She had no idea how mistaken she was when it came to the 'supercilious perfectionist' and her body. Kaede could not fathom that she may have the perfect body in someone else's eyes, especially certain usually cold golden orbs with a high ranking status as a Lord and reputation for a distaste for humans. Oh he wanted her badly and what Sesshoumaru wants he finds a way to get it most of the time…

While Kaede processed her thoughts as she looked anywhere but directly into his eyes Sesshoumaru thought:

'Hmmmmm, what is the luscious little miko contemplating now…' Sesshoumaru thought as he tilted his head slightly to the left like a curious Inu would do. Then his train of thought continued:

'This Sesshoumaru smells anger, uncertainty and…Ah, the appealing scent of arousal. The customarily calm miko is currently a raging river of emotions, for the reason that is this Sesshoumaru…indeed enticing the diminutive delectable human will be most amusing…' He concluded as she frowned up at him and turned around, stalking away from him. Kaede might have thought she was large but Sesshoumaru did not. After all in his true form she was not nearly as large as one of his claws.

Sesshoumaru felt his manhood twitch at the sight of the miko ass. He smirked while her back was turned toward him at the prospect of seeing said ass without the offending pants that blocked his observant view.

Keeping the tempting image of the formerly elderly miko in his mind he begins to busy himself with his own tasks…

After a few moments of struggling her weary body out of her garments, Kaede emerged from the bushes with a small extra blanket wrapped around her most private areas. She was determined to hide her figure from the Inu sight just in case he decided not to turn his back away from her and give her some form of privacy.

After making sure her makeshift bathing towel stayed in place, she looked up and saw a most surprisingly, pleasant yet terrifying sight.

Sesshoumaru had his back turned towards her alright, but the catch; he was wearing nothing but his birthday suit. In other words he was stark NAKED. She gawked with shock anger and fear in her features as she watched him stalk towards the stream. His long thick tail moved lazily behind him as he made his way towards the water. His silver and blue hair swayed back and forth as a moderate breeze infiltrated the area. Because of the breeze not only did her mismatched eyes get a glimpse of his strong back, broad shoulders and powerful arms, but she also had the horrifying pleasure of seeing the muscular cheeks of the Inus ass shift as he walked. Kaede observed two strips that ran from the small of his back, to the cheeks of his rear. They seemed to loop around his hips towards his manhood. It was like looking at a road map that lead her eyes directly to a place that was forbidden to the miko.

Although she hated to admit it, but she was so tempted to gaze upon the Inu taboo private area that it was unbearable. On the other hand in that moment, his 'private area' was not so private, considering the fact that he is parading around naked as the day he was born. And from the way he is arrogantly walked about, he has absolutely no quarrel with her seeing him in the nude. Kaede knew that most youkai were creatures of nature, therefore they had no problems with being naked in front of others. However Sesshoumaru was the last youkai she would expect to do such a thing, especially in front of her. He just seemed too snobbish to do such a thing. Kaede believe that the arrogant Inu thought all other beings were beneath him hence they did not deserve the distinctive pleasure of gaping upon his nude body. Well that hypothesis went out the window when she saw the Inu in his naked glory. Or at least most of the posterior of his naked glory…

If it was not for his tail, she would have gotten an eye full of his squeezable behind. Kaedes' miko powers allowed her to sense that Sesshoumaru was the cause of the breeze that made him more alluring then he already was. She was surprised and furious that the daiyoukai would go that far to mock her. Letting her see something that she felt she would never have the pleasure of caressing because of their status, their species and her looks. It was a pleasant surprise to see such a physical manifestation of beauty and power without the barrier of clothing and armor. It was terrifying to see the bare flawless Inu because the sight of him ignited a flame inside her. A fire that made itself known in her womanhood and in the pit of her slightly protruding stomach. What was even more horrifying was the fact that she wanted the same 'supercilious perfectionist' to be the one who extinguish that inferno that suddenly begin to burn inside her. Yes, she wanted him to extinguish the fire within her most private and untouched womanhood with his experienced and desirable manhood. Extinguish the flames over and over and over…

Kaede felt bewildered and aggravated. She wanted to purity him, run as far as her tired legs could carry her and massage ever inch of his flesh all at the same time! The whole situation was unexpected, welcomed, not welcomed and just…GAH! Kaede the usually calm miko head felt like it was going to explode, while her heart felt like it was going to break through her rib cage and out of her chest cavity!

Sesshoumaru smirked as she smelled the abundance of emotions coming from the little miko and heard the pounding of her heart. He knew she loved and loathed what she saw. He was enjoying every minute of the display of eye candy he was giving her. Now if he could just find a way to persuade her to remove the offending blanket from her body, then he would truly be content with merely gazing at her naked form…for now. Sesshoumaru wanted to see all of the goodies she was hiding under that rag, not just bits and pieces. His curious nature demanded that he see it ALL! If persuade doesn't work, well there is always the direct approach…

After he reached the waters edge he looked over his shoulder and said:

"Come closer miko, you will have a better view of this Sesshoumaru assets. Then you may gawk at him to your hearts' content." He baritone voice had an amused sound to it.

When she heard his husky teasing tone she snapped out of her most powerful emotion shock and one feeling dominated the rest…indignation. She frowned as she held up her makeshift towel with her two hands and spoke in a way she had not spoke in years:

"What the HELL do you think you are doing, you hentai?!" She said cussing for the first time in many years. He narrowed his eyes at her as he said:

"Do not use such an insolent tone when addressing this Sesshoumaru. As for your impertinent inquiry, use your eyes to enlighten yourself miko. Now get in the stream…or are you afraid…" Sesshoumaru said in a low tone that spoke volumes about his irritation.

Who did the little miko think she was raising her voice to him, the daiyoukai or the west?! Furthermore as someone once said 'those in glass houses should not throw stones.' Sesshoumaru smelled how aroused she was when she stared at his nude body. Hell, he smelled her arousal earlier before they approached the stream. In his mind, she was just as much of a hentai as he was. She just has not realized it yet.

Kaede tilted her head up high with all the dignity she could muster and said sternly:

"Of course I am not afraid of ye, I want to take a bath and ye presence will not hinder me from doing so!" She said in a determined wise heavy voice she had as an elderly woman. Sesshoumaru continued to walk into the steam which came up to his lower waist. He sat down in the stream and turned to face her while she stood rooted to the spot. He folded his arms and gave her a bored look and said:

"Well, what are you waiting for, if this Sesshoumaru 'presence does not 'hinder' you from bathing, nothing should stop you from washing yourself." He said as he wiggled his nose again remaining her of her so called stench.

Outwardly he gave her an impassive look, inwardly however he was laughing at the angry expression on her beautiful face as she marched purposely towards the stream.

She glared at him as she took up residence in her temporary spot in the stream. Which was at least ten feet away from the one she dubbed the hentai Inu. Making sure her makeshift large towel stayed in place, she pulled out a smaller cloth from her cleavage and begins to scrub her face. After she finished scrubbing her face, she washed her neck and behind her left ear. While she was washing behind her right ear, she glanced at the daiyoukai; who was facing her as he bathed himself. However the Inu was doing more then just washing his body, he was caressing it!

Sesshoumaru ran both of his clawed hands though his hair, shaking his mane as it cascaded down his back to reveal his wide muscular shoulders and powerful chest. He let his fingers trail lightly down the sides of his neck, collar bones and his broad chest. Sesshoumaru used his claws to graze his surprisingly dark brown nipples, which was a striking contrast to his pale smooth skin. His strong pectoral muscles flexed as he hissed at the sensation he was causing himself. He continued to run his large hands down the center of his ripped abdomen until he reached his pelvis. His low growl practically sounded like a purr as he scratched his claws across the same strips Kaede was admiring earlier. The strips that lead to the small of his back. He let his claws move backwards, caressing his four strips until he reached his obliques at his sides. Sesshoumaru continued to growl low as he gazed directly into the formerly elderly miko eyes. Said miko was transfixed as she observed every erotic action the daiyoukai committed. She felt her knees quiver, her womanhood moistened from her inner fluids and her body heat up as Sesshoumaru trailed his claws along his strips again toward that place forbidden to mikos…

Mortified at both of their shameless behavior she widen her orbs, blushed rose red and turned her back away from him as she thought:

'I don't believe my eyes, the Inu is blatantly pleasuring himself in front of me and I was admiring his actions like some loose woman!' She shouted inwardly as she tried to figure out what to do next.

Granted she never had any sort of intercourse with a male before, she knew exactly what the Inu was up to. The cunning daiyoukai was domineering by nature however; she knew he would not force himself upon her because it was beneath him. Besides, if he meant to do her harm her miko abilities would allow her to sense any hostile intentions coming from his aura. As she was currently learning, it was not beneath him to try and seduce her into doing more then just bathing…

Her brain which was pissed said to remove herself from the stream and purify it while the Inu was still submerged in its depths. Hopefully the water would increase the intensity of her miko powers and slow the daiyoukai down long enough so she could bolt. Hurting him for mocking her in such a way would certainly be a welcomed bonus to her psyche.

Her body disagreed fervently with her furious mind because it wanted to participate in his pleasurable sexual game. Every part of her body wanted to grind against every part of his flesh simultaneously. Her mind was horrified by her body reaction to the daiyoukai little carnal demonstration. Sure their have been plenty of times she has been aroused by other men; however she has never reacted this strongly to any male before. Her arousal was so strong that even the coldest water would not cool down her molten hot flesh by a single degree.

Sesshoumaru of course was having a ball playing with his prey as he played with himself. He licked his lips as he smelled and tasted the air with his sensitive nose and tongue. The daiyoukai tasted her arousal mixed with her scent of sweet bake goods, fresh stream water and the surrounding forest. Sesshoumaru licked his lips again to catch the drool that escaped from his hot cavern. If the air tasted this good; he could imagine how delicious her flesh would be under the caresses of his tongue.

The mischievous part of his sense of humor emerged and he decided to put part two of his plan into action. While her back was turned away from her a predatory grin briefly obscured his normally impassive features before he put his plan into action.

Kaede stiffed as she felt something wet and slick move up her left leg. She gasped loudly thinking it was a water snake. She rather risk getting bit by the snake then to ask for the perverted Inus' help. If she did, there was a strong possibility he would use that as an excuse to get closer. And she did not know who would pounce on to whom first if Sesshoumaru got within close proximity. Instead she decided to try and quickly grab the snake and throw it off of her onto the shore…or at Sesshoumaru so it could bite him. The nerve of him, getting her a miko all hot and bothered in the first place!

Just when she went to grab the snake that was climbing farther up her leg, she felt something brush against her rear before her large towel was ripped away from her under the water.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed again as she quickly sat down in the water, attempting to hide herself from the Inu wondering eyes. Apparently she was more terrified of anyone seeing her naked then she was of the possibly poisonous snake. She quickly turned around and scowled as she glowered daggers at the daiyoukai.

He was smirking as he held his tail out of the water towards his right side. Said tail tip was wrapped securely around Kaedes' makeshift large towel.

Kaede covered her full breast as she ducked into the stream. Her waist length jet black hair framed her face and her shoulders. She narrowed her hazel and golden eyes more as she spat:

"I dare you, you ill-mannered, haughty, cruel Inu to mock me like this!!! Give me that blanket this instant!!!" She demanded as if she was speaking to a rude child instead of a daiyoukai that could transform and gobble her up like a portion of a snack.

He narrowed his eyes as if to challenge her. He waved the blanket back and forth like a flag a couple of times, which pissed her off further. He stood their tall and proud as he said in a low tone:

"You little miko are not in the position to make any demands. You desire to regain this item so much, come and try to take it. Otherwise you may exit the stream when you finish bathing...naked." He said and smirked again as she growled at him. Although the growl lacked to ferocious sound of an animal or an animal youkai, it was fierce for a little human woman.

'Already she is behaving like a feisty Inu bitch.' He mused as he growled low back at her lustfully.

One way or the other he was determined to see the little voluptuous miko nude. And the daiyoukai Inu of the West refused to be denied…

A/N: Even when he is teasing Sesshoumaru can be aggravating as hell! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and adored; please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mikos Bathing with Inus' Part Two

A/N: I owe all my readers a HUGE APOLOGY!!! Life issues and trying to finish my other story interfered with this one (sighs). Anyway on with the chapter, enjoy!

Words could not accurately describe the hot rage the formerly elderly miko felt throughout her entire being. This surprised Kaede since she always possessed a cool head and a calm demeanor. Something about that 'flee bitten Inu' as she so fluently put it made her blood boil. Not only did her blood simmer due to his annoying antics but also due to her undeniable attraction to the Inu daiyoukai. Which she of course tried to deny anyway with all the willpower she could muster. In her mind the attraction was outrageous and that was putting it mildly. They were too different from each other to even think that an intimate relationship between them could work. As far as she was concern a rapport between her and the Inu would stand a half melted snowball chance in hell! She was a miko and he was a daiyoukai, to her it was a total mismatch. Even if she did admit that she found Sesshoumaru extremely alluring, she would be setting herself up for heartbreak. There was no way a beautiful creature such as Lord Sesshoumaru would find her the least bit appealing. She didn't exactly look like the perfect maiden she heard described in the past. He was just teasing her being what Kagome would call a 'rude jerk' he did NOT find her eye catching. At least that's what she told herself…

Kaede glared up at her 'adversary' with golden and hazel orbs as she moved a short distance towards Sesshoumaru. She was still several feet away from the hentai Inu but still within his reach. She made sure the 'girls' aka her breast and other private areas remain obscured from the daiyoukai sharp observant eyes. Her right golden eye twitched with annoyance as she tried to regain her composure. She was not frightened as she stared into the Inu fierce orbs. Living a life as long as hers allowed her to see and experience many things, she did not scare easily. However she was angry beyond words and had a hard time doing anything besides yelling and trying to figure out a way to purify him between the legs from the position she was in. With her bow and arrow resting on the shore it made it very difficult for her to carry out her wishes. The only way she could fry his manhood was to get within close proximity to the daiyoukai. Being naked and pressed up against the daiyouki was not her idea of a good time. It was her idea of a wonderful erotic time and that was the problem! She was a miko; she was not allowed to have such perverted thoughts especially for a creature like Sesshoumaru who was a different from her as night and day.

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look after she finished yet another round of ranting about 'respect and childish flee bitten canines and their arrogance' before he responded:

"If you are done with your ridiculous attempts to insult this Sesshoumaru little miko, stop using words to stall and act.' He said simply. Honestly the 'little miko' has being yelling at him for the better part of ten minutes and it was starting to hurt his sensitive ears. And he thought her insults were laughable, 'flee bitten' HA! He was a royal Inu, he did not get fleas! Besides if he was such a repulsive 'flee bitten Inu' why was it that he smelled Kaede's arousal even while they were in the water!?

Kaede growled in a very fierce human like way again as she glowered at him and said:

"Little miko ye say, I do not deserved to be mocked as such _Lord_ Sesshoumaru! Stop these silly games and give me the blanket so I may cover myself. We both know you don't wish to see me as thus…' Kaede spat and said Sesshoumaru title with such venom that her tone was as deadly as his poison. After she mumbled her last thought out loud she doubled her efforts to cover herself sink further into the water.

It was humiliating enough that he took her makeshift towel away from her, then to top it off, he referred to her as a 'little miko'. Sesshoumaru knew damn well that she was NOT little and with Kaede being sensitive about her weight did not help matters in the least.

"Do not tell this Sesshoumaru what he wishes to see little miko. Furthermore you should be honored that this Sesshoumaru decided to play silly games with you. It should be obvious that you warrant this one's attention. Perhaps you are not as wise as you first appeared to be. " He said in a low deep voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru did not appreciate being told what he wished to see. He was around centuries before Kaede was conceived; he knew what he preferred in a woman. Sesshoumaru desired women with a little meat on their bones, something he could sink his fangs into. Human or youkai, it did not matter. After all he never hated humans; he just thought they were beneath him. A species that could be amusing sometimes and annoying other times. Although in the past he thought of the human's species as pest at his feet, like his father, he still found himself attracted to human women. And when Sesshoumaru wants something he goes after it. Though Sesshoumaru was a prideful creature, the only pride that mattered when he wanted to satisfy his lust was his male pride between his thighs. Said male pride wanted to rut with whomever it desired, human or otherwise. Sesshoumaru was careful to sniff each of his lovers before they became intimate. Sesshoumaru at the time refused to have any hanyou running around like his father, 'tainting' their bloodline further. He made sure the woman was not able to conceive when he rutted with them. Many of his views of humans have changed. Be that as it may he still did not believe in creating hanyou's, but for entirely different reasons.

As for the 'silly games' he played Sesshoumaru only played these type of games with certain prey that sparked his interest. Only a few lover's received this kind of attention from Sesshoumaru and if the daiyoukai plays his cards right, Kaede become his newest lover. He never had sex with a miko before and the challenge of getting one for a lover intrigued him. Especially since the miko he had in mind was very important to his ward, whom in turn was important to him. Said miko was also beautiful, honorable, respectable, strong spirited, connected to him through his Tensaiga and for some reason given her youth back by his blade. The daiyoukai did not show it, but he was grateful to Kaede for taking in his ward and raising her as her own. Sesshoumaru also knew that she was wise; however when it came to things of a carnal nature the 'little miko' seemed clueless. Sesshoumaru planned to rectify that…

That's it; now the Inu has gone and done it! He called her a 'little miko' again and used that 'higher then thou' tone. All thoughts of embarrassment and modesty were forgotten as the formerly elderly miko erupted like a violent volcano.

"Ye rotten, toffee-nosed, shaggy hair, demeaning, overbearing, son of a bitch!!!" She yelled with a deep yet feminine voice as she lunged out of the water, aiming for his manhood, her hands sparking with blue purifying energy. This was a pleasant surprise to Kaede since Kikyo was the only member of her family that could summon such strong purifying energy into her hands. Kaede thought about doing this earlier but did not believe she had the ability. It seems that the Inu antics brought out the best and worst in her all at once!!!

Sesshoumaru smirked at the woman's rage as he was inwardly shocked at her speed. He did not anticipate her being able to move so quickly. He guessed it was what the other miko Kagome called 'adrenaline' giving Kaede that extra burst of energy. Luckily for him, he managed to grab her little wrist with his large calloused hands and held them in a firm grip. He pulled her close and pressed her body into his, careful to keep her hands away from his person. She may be able to do little to no damage to him, but it would be uncomfortable. And he did not wish for this amusing moment to be ruined.

Kaede gasped as he caught her wrists and pressed his body against hers. She tried to pull away but that long fluffy thing that was his tail wrapped around her waist and his, pressing her body flushed against the daiyouki. Said fluffy tail still held the makeshift towel by the tip, hanging it over her head taunting her with it.

However the towel was soon momentarily disregarded by the formerly elderly miko. She had no choice but to acknowledge the pale velvety skin that covered the hard strong muscles of the daiyoukai body. She was able to tell from his build and reputation that Sesshoumaru was a powerful creature, but to actually feel the muscles rippling under his warm skin showed her the true robust nature of the individual standing before her. Seeing that the only time she felt another's skin besides her own when she was tending to their wounds or aiding them in another way, this was a new experience for her. Just as she thought, it was a wonderful sensation to be in such close proximity with the daiyoukai! She suddenly realized that she felt a hot, blunt, hard object pressing into her belly. That combined with the feeling of his strong warm body pressed against hers and soft tickling sensation of his tail made her scent of arousal spike and her inner thighs to quiver while they were soaked with fluids from her contracting core. She berated herself for feeling such perverted things and lacking the willpower to put an end to such feelings. Moreover, she cursed the 'flee bitten Inu' that started this mess in the first place!

Sesshoumaru looked into her mismatch eyes with that irritating, self-satisfied smirk on his lips and said:

"Good girl 'little miko' you managed to state the obvious about this Sesshoumaru's _Inudaiyouki_ heritage. He said as if he was speaking to a child. From what he figured he was supposed to be a 'rotten, toffee-nosed, shaggy hair, demeaning, overbearing son of a bitch'. He _was_ a regal Inu daiyoukai, so as far as he was concerned it should go without saying that he is a son of a bitch and everything else Kaede mentioned. Even the 'shaggy hair' comment was true at that moment. His hair was wet after all so it was supposed to be a mess. Sesshoumaru seriously enjoyed teasing Kaede and twisting her insults to benefit himself. It was most pleasing.

Kaede attempted to mass her arousal with her anger at his comment by grounding out nasty insults from between her teeth while she tried in vain to wiggle lose from his grip and purify his ass straight to hell!

Sesshoumaru continued to smirk as she tried to free herself. Little did she know that all of her 'wiggling' was very pleasing to the hentai Inu. He enjoyed the sight of her furious gaze, her fiery temper, and he really enjoyed her soft smooth flesh rubbing against his own. For the most part he would rip a being head off for daring to utter such insults towards him, but not this 'little miko'. Not the woman who is now connected to him in more ways then one.

In the middle of her loud rant Sesshoumaru bent down and licked the right side of her neck and cheek with a single slow swipe of his warm soft very Inu like tongue. He even licked the wet raven hair plastered to the right side of her neck and cheek in the process. Shocked into silence by his very Inu like behavior, the daiyoukai proceeded to give her a long rough demanding kiss. Her tense body finally relaxed and she no longer thought about shouting profanities very much like a certain loveable loud mouth Inu hanyou. She lost her focus and the power sparking in her small hands depleted as her confused mind was overtaken by the caress of his full lips. He nipped her lower luscious lip demanding entrance. Surprising herself, she complied and opened her mouth allowing her orifice to be invaded by his domineering tongue. The daiyoukai never actually says he loves anything but inwardly he did love the scent of her anger mixed with arousal and her natural scent of sweet baked pastries. When Sesshoumaru was finished and finally let her come up for air, her tongue ached from their activities. She never knew a being could twist and suck on a tongue in so many ways…

Breathing heavy and glaring into his eyes after he broke the heated kiss she said:

"I do not want ye in such a way Lord Sesshoumaru, would ye dare do such a dishonorable thing as to force yourself upon me." Kaede said defiantly forcing herself to remain steadfast and stare him down, beating back the fear that finally started to creep up within her. Not only did she fear his actions but she feared her own body responses to him. She felt as if she was betraying her beliefs. Just because her body wanted him did not mean that her mind and heart desired the same thing. Or at least her mind and heart was not ready to admit that they yearned for the same thing as her body.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her comment and the small hint of fear he detected in her scent. He took pleasure in said scent from his enemies' right before he went for the kill but not for his lovers, potential or otherwise. Out of all the insults she allowed to leave her tongue this was the worst one. Grabbing her chin firmly he looked straight into her orbs and said sternly and slowly.

"This Sesshoumaru has never, nor will ever do any such thing. Do not allow yourself to think or utter such nonsense again!"

Tears of anger and confusion manifested in her orbs but she did not let them fall as she demanded:

"Why, why me, why are ye behave this way with me!"

Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he gave her a bored look and said:

"You truly are a baka-"Kaede cut him off with a livid tone and said:

"What!? Ye have got some nerve-"Sesshoumaru put his hand over her mouth and did not wince when her dull human teeth bit into his hand as he commanded:

"Be quiet 'little miko' or do you not desire an answer." He lowered his hand from her mouth as he watched her bristled and frowned at the 'little miko' comment again but kept her mouth shut. Then he continued in a slightly softer tone:

"This Sesshoumaru owns an explanation to no one (Kaede scowled again) however since you provided me with so much amusement (he smirked remembering her earlier reactions) this one will inform you. This Sesshoumaru wished to give you a small sample of what you have missed while following your calling".

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer and bent down and allowed his warm breath go ghost over her wet skin as he whispered in her left ear:

"He will continued to do so, and when he is done 'little miko' you will not be able to resist him. Not with your mind, body nor soul."

Kaede looked at him wide eyed and speechless as he handed her the makeshift towel she was fussing about earlier, turned and begin to walk towards the shore. With his back turned to her he said as an afterthought in a low voice:

"Do not lie again little miko this one can detect falsehood…" His tone reproached her for attempted to deceive him, or herself. She did desire him; she was just in denial…

Kaede only scowled at his back as if she was trying to bore hole into his flesh with her eyes. Kaede was pissed not only because of his bossy demeanor, but because she knew deep down in her soul that he was correct.

Several moments had passed and Kaede was still in the water staring at him and fuming. Angry at him for speaking the truth and angry with herself for a small part of her being _angry_ at him for putting his clothes back on!!! Being younger seems to have kicked her hormones into overdrive. Or maybe it was because she had lived so long without experiencing such…heated moments with another that her body started to react to little things the gorgeous being before her did. Like getting dressed, which made his muscles ripple again. Her somewhat naughty thoughts were interrupted when she heard him call out:

"Were going little miko."

She did not get furious this time when he called her 'little miko'. She thought about the term as she got out of the water, dressed and rushed to catch up to the daiyoukai who was already heading for their camp site. She had a feeling she understood why he referred to her in such a way. From what she heard from Inuyasha, compared to his true form she is tiny. Now that she thinks about it although she is plump, compared to his humanoid form she is rather small. The daiyoukai is over a foot taller then her and the top of her head barely reaches the diaphragm of his chest, if even that high. She was sensitive about her weight when she was young the first time, that sensitivity emerged again as she was given her youth a second time.

Kaede hurried and gathered the rest of her things and jogged to catch up with his long strides. Full of nervous energy all of the sudden all she could think was:

'This is going to be a long journey indeed…'

TBC

A/N: I hoped you like this installment. Reviews as always are loved and appreciated!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Angry, Confused, Guilt Riddled Miko

A/N: Hello all! I hope this chapter isn't too short, but I have not posted anything in a while and figured I should get something out there. Enjoy!

Awkward, confused, livid and an emotion she rarely felt, hot burning lust that would not be quenched no matter what she did invaded Kaede's mind and body. On second thought, Kaede knew said lust could be quenched by a certain perverted Inu. However, her beliefs prevented her from doing so. After the Inu daiyoukai dropped many hints she knew he was attracted to her…although in her mind she did quite understand why. She was so use to being ignored when she was young the first time around that having someone, especially a daiyoukai be physically enticed by her form was a new experience…to put it mildly. So she no longer believed that he was not attracted to her, but she still believed in all the lessons ingrained in her from a lifetime of experience. In her minds eye, youkai and humans did not go together. Not only was it against her beliefs as a shrine miko, but from her knowledge that all human and youkai relationships ended badly for one reason or another. Her elder sister Kikyou relationship with Inuyasha is only one of the many difference species relationships she knows of that ended with tragedy.

Kaede thoughts became increasingly preoccupied with the statuesque, majestic, gorgeous creature that walked by her side. Normally Sesshoumaru would walk in front of her when they traveled though the forest. Normally he would walk in front of her with an air of authority and a swagger to his step that told all who saw that he was a being of power and royalty. At that moment however she could not help but be bothered by the fact that he walked with the same swagger and domineering matter at her side. She felt surprisingly and frighteningly comfortable with him so close to her. Way to comfortable! She could have sworn that she felt the warmth of his body radiating off of his form and touching her skin in a flirtatious caress. Was walking by her side and sending of waves of that warm energy towards her in a subtle way to continue his dance of seduction? Well if it was…it was working! It started off small an hour earlier when they left their bathing area. The intensity of it gradually increase to the point were it was almost overwhelming. Kaede had to concentrate just to continue her track along his side. Fearful that her legs may give out beneath her at any moment. What made matter worse was the fact that he had not said a word since they left the bathing area.

She was angry at the persistent Inu for pushing all of her right buttons and turning her body on to molten hot mode. She was furious at herself for enjoying the flick of switches that got her all hot and bothered. What really pissed her off was the fact that she was enjoying who was pushing said buttons and flicking said switches. Granted she always found all humanoid youkai to be beautiful, but that did not make her lust after them. Of course now the daiyoukai is the exception to that rule. She felt like the biggest hypocrite who ever existed! Kaede had to resist the urge of tugging on her hair, an old habit she practice during her first youthful years when she was extremely frustrated. Ah, how she missed some of the calm composure she seemed to have loss while in the company of the silver canine.

"I will not let him lure me in anymore than he already has. A relationship with him is something that can never be…I will not allow it!" She thought with strong conviction as she continued to stroll right beside the subject of her ponderings. Than she turned her head to look at the daiyoukai, who seemed to be completely ignoring her for the moment. Preferring to stare straight ahead at nothing in particular.

The daiyoukai himself stalked though the forest with his usual confidence or arrogance, depending on his observant perspective. He gazed straight ahead with a blank expression on his countenance. The formally elderly miko could help but wonder how he could keep such a stoic expression after what had just occurred between them a few of hours earlier?

While her conscious mind keep thinking of reasons why her and the Inu daiyoukai should not think of forming any kind of intimate relationship, her unconscious which was being persuaded by a certain Inu's warmth had other ideas. Ideas which lead her hazel and golden eyes to travel from the right side of his beautiful magenta stripped face, to his broad shoulder wrapped in that long fluffy white tail that not too long ago wrapped around her like an Anaconda. However, instead of squeezing that life from her as it would have done to most it surrounded, it along with other actions of the daiyoukai wringed lusted out of her body. Unlike any lust she has felt before.

Her gaze continued to travel down his muscular arm that was obscured from her vision by the ridiculously large bellowing sleeve, to his large clawed hand. From there her mismatched orbs traveled to his hip than to his inner thighs. Kaede gaze finally landing on his manhood which to her disappointment was covered by his large pants and armor. Realizing how perverted her thoughts had become she decided to confront the one who was responsible…

"Al right cease this instant!" Kaede said her aura filled with anger and embarrassment. Her fury made her forget that she was talking to someone who loved to give orders and loathed to take them. If she did remember at this point, she did not care. That warmth, that energy he was sending towards her had to be the reason why she was yearning for him and thinking such hentai thoughts. If she was the type, she would bet money that he was sending off some type of energy during their encounter in the water. The calculating bastard! Yup it was ALL is fault she convinced herself.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed while looking straight ahead as he said:

"This Sesshoumaru takes orders from no one little miko. Unless you have something to say that is worthy of this Sesshoumaru time, save your breath." He say firmly as he continued to walk be her side without so much as giving her a glance.

Kaede bristled at his tone and his words. She dared him to try to flip this whole situation on her and act as if he has done nothing to arouse her fury…among other things…

Grabbing his sleeve to get his attention, Kaede saw how he looked down at her small hands with a blank expression. She could not tell if he was offended by the hand or upset that the hand was not touching a more…shall we say, intimate area on his person. Judging from the earlier events, Kaede was will to bet that it was the latter. Pushing that thought out of her mind since she had his attention she looked at him and stated:

"I dare you brush my word aside and act as if you are doing nothing to bring about my words in the first place!" She said in a tone just as firm as Sesshoumaru.

"What is this drivel that spills from your lips miko?" He said flatly as he looked up from her hand into her beautiful face. Who did this little woman think she was to challenge him, the daiyoukai of the West?! To chastise him as if her was a mere puppy! Although a part of him found her behavior refreshing, especially since most beings who knew him coward in his mere presence. The perverted part of his mind thought of some other type of drivel he would love to see drip from her lovely lips…Mmmm what a grand sight that would make! Than, another part of him was irritated with her antics. However, his annoyance, arousal or appreciation did not show in his face, just in his eyes. In those normally cold eyes their was a mixture of emotions that blended so well together that unless one really knew the daiyoukai, an observer could not begin to phantom what was happening in the depths of Sesshoumaru's mind. Keade was one of the observers that could not completely read him as she wished.

He observed her with an intense gaze for a few moments that almost prevented the next group of words from leaving the formally elderly miko's mouth…almost:

Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she said in her calm, heavy, but somewhat strained voice:

"Ye would continue to try and entice me knowing that we cannot be together?"

She heard a low eerie chuck resonate from the subject of her recent thoughts chest. Earlier he was all glacier like, than he went from an ice sickle to a hot blue flame. Hell the blue streaks in his hair represent the blue inferno she knows now is within him while the silver hair represents cold metal. The façade he chooses to show to mostly everyone. A few hours later, one minute he's ignoring her, next he was giving her a bored expression, than he gave her the "stare through to your very soul" expression, now… he was laughing? What the hell?! The youkai was more unpredictable than she first anticipated. If she was not careful, he would drive her crazy with guilt, anger, desire, bafflement and the overall craziness that was his behavior.

Letting the potential wrath of a miko be know her hands sparked for a moment before she regain control of her powers. Balling up her little fist she demanded:

"What's so amusing!?" Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and anger. She liked a good jest as much as anyone; however she did not like to be the subject of any jest. Nor did she enjoy him testing her patience with his arrogant and inappropriate behavior.

Inwardly smiling at her frustration, yet aggravated by her statement he retorted:

"Dear little miko, there are many things this Sesshoumaru _will not_ do, there is nothing he _cannot _do." He said with authority, authority to Kaede's dismay she found attractive.

Yup the "little miko" had a thing for males with a "take charge" attitude. Although she thought the daiyoukai went overboard with said attitude, she could not help but find it alluring. Of course she refused to admit it to anyone. Instead for the purpose of avoiding any sort of intimate relationship with the Inu at any cost, especially after the "bathing incident", she decided to be irate every time he makes the dominating part of his personality know. Which was quite often.

Sesshoumaru knew she worried about the possible negative consequences of their joining. After all in Sesshoumaru's opinion, his father died because of it and his brother was pinned to a tree for half a century for the same reason. In the past he was livid at his father and brother for being what he perceived as weak. He blamed his brother, his human mother and his father for the great and powerful Inu no Tashio's downfall. However, after getting to know his Rin he had a better understanding of why they grew so attached to their humans, "why they protect them", "why they missed them" and "why they loved of them". They missed them because they know every moment with them is precious, after all humans are not long for this world. They protect them because they will miss them when they are gone. It is an effort to delay the inedible. They did not wish for the humans to disappear from their long lives early when they could hold on to them until nature takes its course and snatch them from their grasp later. They love them for those reasons mentioned and so much more...they loved them for showing them love.

He Lord Sesshoumaru of course will not verbally admit such an emotion to anyone, not even his adopted pup. Besides he knew she understood what he felt. As he thought about some of the positive qualities the beings have, he realized that not all humans are as low and vile as he first thought. Although humans are pathetically weak physically, some of them possess indomitable wills and beautiful radiate spirits like his Rin. He found it highly intriguing that such weak creatures were able to not only face the harsh world head on and survive to bring forth new generations, but most seem to easily accept the fact that they will not live long. Unlike any youkai that would consider a human a companion or more. Even after two deaths his little Rin is still full of life and will not let the possibility of a 'final death' keep her from living. Sesshoumaru however, wishes to find a way to keep her in the world of the living for at least as long as he planned on living. Which is an extremely long time…

Sesshoumaru believed the little miko by his side for all of her spunk and outspoken ways possessed same attributes as his pup. Being one to do what he wished when he wished it, he did not take to kindly to the idea of denying himself what he desired merely because of what occurred in the pass to a few other couples or because what others may think. Sesshoumaru also knew that the little miko desired him, she is just too afraid of the consequences to admit it. He would just have to get her to see things his way. And if someone did not like it, too bad for them. Hell, he figured he could shut up any "nay-Sayers" to his decisions with an artic glower, the sharp tip of his Bakusaiga and the pointy acidic tip of his claws.

After taking several more deep breaths to calm her ire she looked him directly in the eyes and spoke:

"I beg to differ; ye cannot pursue any relationship of the sort with me unless I allowed it." The formerly elderly miko stated smugly as she looked right into those cold yet fierce exotic golden orbs. She knew that forcing himself on anyone was beneath the daiyoukai. Especially since Kagome told her about how Sesshoumaru saved her and her friends from one of the band of seven members who thought it was a good idea to molested the young miko while she and her friends was paralyzed.

Without missing a beat the daiyoukai fully turned to face her, stared at her with those intense golden eyes that were cold yet possessed an emotion Kaede could not quite read and responded with a soft tone that contradicted his fiery gaze:

"My my…so sure of yourself aren't you." He stated running the deadly talons on his right hand through her thick long raven locks. Letting his right hand slide down to her left shoulder and his left hand come up to grasp her right side, very close to her pelvic area. Kaede had the breath knocked out of her by his mere touch and could do nothing stare at him in awe. She really had the hot's for him…bad.

Sesshoumaru than leaned in close to the right side of her neck allowing his warm breath to ghost across her sensitive skin. He smirked as she automatically turned her head to the side to give him better access…her hazel and golden eyes full of lust. Her anger momentarily forgotten.

Kaede shivered and gasped as he continued to slowly move his head towards her right ear, blowing the warm welcoming air up her neck, to her jaw line, cheek and finally hear ear. As he did this, he allowed his left hand slide along her side, hip bone, than inched a minute amount into her pants tickling the skin just beneath her white kimono robe with those wicked claws of his. Than he whispered in a low, baritone, husky voice.

"When this Sesshoumaru is done with you little miko, you will feel privileged to have this one touch (grope her ass) and taste (lick her jaw line) every part of your being (blow air into her ear) inside and out." After saying his piece, he nipped her ear lightly just enough to sting and let his long smooth tongue lick the shell of Kaede's ear before blowing his warm breath across it.

Finally he backed off and Kaede nearly tumbled to the ground before gathering the strength to stand on her own. She had not even realized that she was leaning on the daiyoukai for support. Her anger resurfaced after awaking from her stupor of lust. She was pissed off and a bit frighten which was rare for the tough miko. She was afraid because unlike last time, this time she barely resisted him at all when he caressed her! Why was that, she did not know. Did he put some time of spell on her, was it some type of chemical his body was throwing off to entice her or was it her own lust getting the better of her? During her bath, that was the first time she was ever touched like that by a male. Perhaps her body had been denied that sort of pleasure for so long that once it got a taste of a male's touch, it craved it ravenously even if her mind did not. She feared that if he had continued his advances she would not have wanted him to stop.

Caught of guard by his heat and her own, Kaede attempted to mask her fear and gave him a dirty look that gave Sesshoumaru's glares a run for it money before marching ahead of him. Granted she had no idea where Totosai new home was located, but she had to distance herself from him before she proved him right and end up feeling privileged instead of angry every time he touches her.

Sesshoumaru inwardly chuckled at the formerly elderly miko antics. Yup, he was determined to get his way and refused to let any doubts or beliefs on Kaede's behalf or anyone else's for that matter stop him.

'This Sesshoumaru has just begun little miko, prepare yourself…'

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the long wait five courses, family plus working takes away a lot of my time when it comes to writing. Reviews are always adored and appreciated!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: Chapter 9 Slowing About and Heating Up…

A/N: Hi Folks! I know I take forever and a day to update my stories! Thanks for sticking with me and thanks to those who just started to read On with the show, Enjoy!

'Aggggh! Why does that insufferable Inu insist on getting me into his bed. Is their not some other youkai or human female far more tempting than I? Is there not someone else that can satisfy his carnal needs?!'

Kaede grumbled inside her mind as they continue their journey to the old sword smith abode. The duo had been traveling for days looking for the seemly elusive elderly youkai. At least that is what the formally elderly miko first thought. Quickly she figured that from what Inuyasha told her about Sesshoumaru's abilities, the daiyoukai should have been able to sniff out the craftsman with no problem. After discovering Totosai's trail Sesshoumaru should have been able to use his speed to get them to said sword smith at a much faster rate. Since that is the case, they should have come upon the Totosai days ago. Instead they are still wondering in the forest…alone. Hence, why Kaede begun to believe that Totosai was not that difficult to find, it was the daiyoukai who decided to take the long route.

The 'little miko' did not feel any more physical or emotional changes since that fateful day in the forest, the day she died and was reborn. She did not seem to be getting any younger, which was good news. However, that doesn't mean that it won't happen in the future. Than again now that she thinks about it, if the Inu was not in too much of a rush to get to Totosai than she must not currently be in danger of reverting back to her years of infancy and beyond to the point of death. Meaning that the very genes that made her who she was would unravel. Kaede shuddered when she thought about it; it certainly was not a pretty picture.

But the 'little miko' did not believe that the Inu would delay getting to Totosai if she was in danger of coming apart at the seams. After all, if he were to let that happen, reviving her was a complete waste of his time. In her eyes he did not seem like the type to do anything without reason. Knowing that the daiyoukai was confident in the fact that she was not getting younger presently lifted a huge weight of her shoulders. However, the perverted Inu replaced that weight with activities that she found both frustrating, irksome and dare she think… arousing.

The things that Inu would say and do to her made Miroku look like the purest and holiest of monks; now that saying something about the daiyoukai behavior! What makes matters worst, it says something about her character, since her body responded to said behavior. The formally elderly miko ignored the fact that her responses says that she is a human woman with needs, her body is starving for affection and it merely responding to the buffet of male walking right beside her. Every time the Inu decided to flirt, grab and touch, she felt that newer sensation of her stomach tighten, the novel feeling of fire shooting though her body, and up her spine and the excitement accompanied by anger that made her pulse jump, her teeth clench, her brow sweat, her knees buckle and her heart flutter. At the same time, her mind would fight tooth and nail against these feelings, causing her to yell, fuss and debate the Inu. While her physical body was enjoying his flirtatious attentions, the mental portion of Kaede screamed NO, THIS IS WRONG, STOP FEELING DESIRE FOR _HIM_, AGAINST BELIEFS, DESEST!!! So far the mental shouts did not detour her stubborn body from responding to the seductive daiyoukai. Instead her body 'shouted' back NO LORD SESSHOUMARU, DON'T YE DARE STOP!!!

Subconsciously, part of the reason why she yelled and clenched her teeth when she was not shouting was to cover up the moans that wanted to escape her pouting lips. Concurrently she balled her fist up, not just to threaten to him, but to keep her hands from playing the grope game with his person. There were so many parts of him to grab she would not know where to start, even if her mind was just as wiling as her body.

Kaede found herself wishing that some random youkai would attack them so she could purify them to hell. Anything to distract her from the daiyoukai advances and to take out her frustrations upon. She knew it was her youth talking, but she wanted to fry a lower youkai and pretend it was the pompous silver and blue haired pervert she was traveling with. Alas it seems that all of the lower youkai they came across so far was not stupid enough to cross claws with the daiyoukai walking next to her. They, the lower youkai, avoided the duo as if their lives depended on it…which it did.

It wasn't just his advances that bugged her, it was his unpredictability. From what she heard in the past, he saw humans as insects and loathed his brother for being a 'taint' to their blood line due to the humanity that ran through the younger hanyou veins. During a time when he still looked down upon humans as worms under his boots, he took a human ward under his protection. Even when he treated his brother like scum and attacked the younger siblings pack in the past, Kagome told her of how Sesshoumaru saved their lives on more than one occasion. Kaede had to give credit were credit was due; although he had a nastier attitude in the past, he still looked out for his brother in a twisted sort of way. Twisted as in the daiyoukai claimed that the only reason he saved Inuyasha was so he could kill him himself. From what she was told, both brothers had plenty of chances to finish each other off, but they chose not to. She had to wonder if that whole 'Inuyasha life belongs to this Sesshoumaru' line was just an excuse the daiyoukai used to look out for Inuyasha? She also wondered if Inuyasha really hated his brother in the past or did he just hate the way Sesshoumaru treated him? After all Kaede was also told that Inuyasha risked his life to save Sesshoumaru when that Magatsuhi character attacked the daiyoukai years ago. Those were questions she was sure would never get answered…

Now however, the two stubborn Inu's are civil towards each other. So much so that even though they are not buddies, they trust each other with their pack members lives. Sesshoumaru demonstrated that when he decided to leave Rin in Inuyasha's village with the rest of the younger hanyou pack.

'There bark is worst they their bite when it came to the feud they had with each other…' Kaede idly thought.

Now that his personality seemed to have improved, only a little as far as the 'little miko' was concerned, he has taken an interest in her of all people. Little did she know that the daiyoukai was always interested in any sentient female, human and youkai alike. However, he merely used them for his enjoyment, like an Inu would use a tempting chew toy until it tired of it and tossed it aside. As far is Kaede was concerned, if he was really attracted to her she was just that, a "toy" to amuse himself with until he tired of her. If she knew of all the pondering under that flowing river of silver and blue tresses, all the thoughts of the positive traits she possessed he respected and was attempting to ignore so he would only think of her as another "toy", she would change her tune…

As Kaede walked in silence by the daiyoukai side for who knows how long; she continued to ponder:

'This attraction of his would not have occurred had I not regain my youth…than again, he did decide to revive me. Which means that he had some use for me, my age mattered not. Did he do it so I could continue to care for Rin? No, that doesn't make any sense considering that the child has plenty of people willing to care for her.' Kaede thought as she kept a keen eye on the Inu to make sure he wasn't pulling any mischievous and suggestive moves at the moment.

Never in a million years would have the formally elderly miko though that the daiyoukai had the 'mischievous' trait engraved in his personality. However, traveling with the Inu made her think twice about her original assumptions when it came to Sesshoumaru. Again that unpredictability grated on her nerves, yet a small part of her found it…intriguing…

After more pondering she concluded that he felt honored bond to bring her back from death because she died protecting what he considers to be his.

'Funny that a being who feels that he is above all others still felt obligated to save an 'insect' such as myself; regardless of his honor being at stake. Hmmm…perhaps he no longer sees us as such. Well, perhaps he sees a few of us in a positive light…' Kaede thought not knowing for sure if the daiyoukai just favored a few humans or if he learned to accept them in general.

"What seems to be the trouble, little miko?" The source of all of Kaede's problems at the moment spoke, startling said 'little miko' from her thoughts. Which in turn caused her to jump and whip her head to the left to look up at the tall daiyoukai.

After looking at the Inu impassive expression for a moment and feeling aggravated by his nonchalant attitude she decided to be blunt and ask a question of her own while answering his at the same time:

"Why is it taking so long for us to reach Totosai? Do ye not as a daiyoukai have the ability to get us to his home more quickly?" Kaede said questioning his abilities. She knew she got a rise out of him in the form of lust and a greeting from the active big Inu between his legs. She would rather for the moment at least get a rise out of him in another fashion. Anger, smugness, whatever type of emotion that would district him from her flesh…and her from his…

Besides she did not worry about him turning those acidic claws nor his deadly sword Bakusaiga on her. As stated earlier, it would be a waste of his earlier efforts to revive her.

Sesshoumaru turned towards her with an arched eyebrow then he said in a flat tone.

"Trying to bring forth this Sesshoumaru's wrath is not very wise little miko." Sesshoumaru said as a frown crested the beautiful brow of the formally elderly miko.

Wanting so badly to slap that eyebrow that seemed to have a mind of its own off his face, she took a deep breath to compose herself and said through clenched teeth.

"I know that ye would not intentionally endanger my life so carelessly by taking the time to enjoy the scenery of the forest. You know that I have not regressed any farther in my age. Therefore, you are taking your time to reach the sword smith. However, the fact that I am not dying at the moment doesn't explain why you are still slowing about?"

Ignoring the "slowing about" comment for now, Sesshoumaru continued to give her that infuriating blank expression as he said dryly.

"You presume much little miko, yet you cannot see answers that are right in front of your eyes." What she said earlier for the most part was correct, yet was she was too naïve to understand why he wanted to take his time to enjoy the "scenery"? Even after he outright showed her that the only scenery he was interested in was her beneath him, naked, panting, withering and moaning his name. The way he saw it, his little miko was doing nothing, but denying her yearning to be touch and his desire to show her every technique he knows in the "bedroom department". In essence, he believed she was denying the inevitable because he was Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru would find a way to get what he wants. And give Kaede what she truly wants, but continues to deny…her body's desire fulfilled.

"What is ye going on about Lord Sesshoumaru." Kaede snapped. As inexperience as Kaede was when it came to males, a small part of him knew were this conversation was going. That same small part of her also knew why the daiyoukai was "slowing about". However she experience that nagging distracting and yet comforting emotion called denial. Said emotion worked to block out what she knew to be true.

Being a creature that preferred action instead of words he went beyond grazing her ass with his claws, tasting her ears with his tongue, whisper sweet perverted nothings in said ears and over all harassing her.

Although she voice her protest loudly and was tempted to swung her bow at his head, her body told him that she craved more of him every time he made those little seducing gestures.

Sesshoumaru the one who looked down on humans for centuries, yet never had a problem sleeping with human females desired the little miko not only for her looks and her smell, but for her motherly ways, innocence, bravery, loyalty and respect (for his title at least). Of course he will ignore the last five reasons mentioned and tell himself over and over again those were NOT the reasons he wished to have her. Be that as it may, he would not use Kaede and drop her on a whim like his past sexual conquests. The daiyoukai and the little miko were somehow bonded through Tensaiga and through Rin. Indeed this one he will keep for a while.

Kaede's breath was taken away when the daiyoukai descended upon her with another of those scorching hot full blown kisses. This will shut her up and feed her ravenous craving for physical contact with him more. Oh, they would get to Totosai eventually. However, by the time they do, he wanted the adopted mother of his human pup, the woman who stayed angry with him yet respected him, and the woman who died to save what was his to be addicted to him and only him.

He began to feed that addiction more when he grabbed the back of her head with his left hand, grabbed her voluptuous left ass cheek with his right hand and halted his questing tongue, lips and teeth only to place his mouth upon her collar and begun sucking, nipping and licking her neck, heating Kaede up like a desired fueled inferno…

A/N: Alright hope you all liked the chapter! Reviews as always are adored and appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Hentai Inu's and Indecisive, Fearful and Pissed off Miko

A/N: Greetings and happy holiday's fellow fan fiction lovers! Here's the next installment, enjoy! Warning sexual tension among other things…

'This is bad, so very bad…ummm…but it feels so good!... Dammit woman, get a hold of yourself you're a miko for kami sake, act like one!' Kaede thought as she mentally repeatedly slapped herself. Her mental abuse upon her own mind was ineffective, but the naughty things he was doing with that month of his was extremely distracting to say the least! The formally elderly miko tried so hard to focus on her…err…problem, namely a certain Inu that obviously had years of experience with physical pleasure. The poor miko tried so hard to remember the many reasons why she shouldn't be enjoying what he was doing. However, that damn daiyoukai with that wicked tongue and those wandering skillful hands made recall nearly if not entirely impossible! Especially since all of the new feel good sensations of having a male caress her so intimately was so new to her.

'Persistent hentai'

Said 'hentai' tongue wasn't the only thing that was wicked. As far as Kaede was concerned, those sinful hands of his should have been outlawed! While his right hand gripped nape of her neck, his left hand wandered down her right shoulder, across both her breasts going from right to left grazing her perky nipples in the process, across her breasts again going in the opposite direction, over to her right arm pit (which caused her to laugh involuntary at the tickling sensation), slowly down her spine to her ass. When his left hand reached its destination, said hand gave her right ass cheek a firm squeeze. The contact of his large strong clawed hand with her ass cheek caused her to jump forward, which brought her into closer contact with the daiyoukai.

"Don't…stop…" She whispered in a husky sultry voice that she didn't even know she possessed.

Whether she was protesting for him to stop his advances or to continue the kiss was unknown to the formerly elder miko. However, from his continued advances, the daiyoukai took it as a request for him to proceed with his seduction. He worked his way across her left jaw line to her left ear nipping, licking and sucking the appendage, in that order. Her knees grew weaker if that was at all possible and low moans begun to escape her lips.

Kaede knew was there was something wrong with what they were doing, but for the life of her, she still couldn't remember what it was! She knew she had come up with plenty of logical explanations as to why any kind of relationship with a youkai, particularly a daiyoukai was a bad idea, but her recall at the moment was shot! All she could do was live_ in_ the _moment_, grab the sides of his chest plate under his arms and hold on for the ride!

The caresses he gave her caused her to shiver from the heat he ignited in her. His lips left hers giving her inexperience lips and tongue a feeling of abandonment, while her mind experienced the feeling of reprieve from said lips and tongue that were just sinister!

Kaede labored breathing made it seem as if she had just completed a marathon. The Inu warm breath made itself known as it blew sensually into her left ear. He slowly made his way down to her neck, nuzzling the area and inhaling her scent of sweets, arousal, youth, the blood that flowed in her jugular veins and a tinge of Tensaiga unique scent that marked her as a recipient of the sword abilities. Sesshoumaru pushed her head to the side with his on and begin to suck on the skin right above her jugular vein. Meanwhile, his right hand made its way down to her left ass cheek and begins to massage it, his left hand slowly made its way back up to her chest to rub the full mounds there.

All of the sudden, a hint of fear begins to clear the hazy cloud of her aroused body and mind. Everything he had done so far felt so incredibly goooooood, but she couldn't help but be really, seriously concerned! After all she was taught that letting a youkai of any kind near your throat was a bad idea! It didn't matter how good it felt to have their lips and tongue massaging her rather sensitive neck, sharp dagger like teeth came along with the wicked tongue and sensational lips. Teeth that could cut though her flesh like a sharp hot knife though soft butter. It's even more perilous to have such a creature near your throat if the youkai belongs to a race of youkai that is known for going for the gullet to make their kill. Namely, animal youkai such as Inu.

'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' She berated herself. She would have kicked herself if her legs didn't feel like jelly!

With some of her common sense kicking in thanks to her self-preservation, the formerly elderly miko tried to ease her neck away from the daiyoukai. Since his jaws had not clamped down on her neck, she hoped that by moving her neck away the Inu would get the message and step away from her person. She knew it was wishful thinking, but it was worth a shot.

With the scent of fear present along with the odor of arousal and the miko actions, the daiyoukai knew exactly what she was up to. But he would have none of that. He knew she wanted this just as bad if not more so than he did. But her human beliefs, instincts and anxiety stood in her way.

'Well, this Sesshoumaru will just have to do something about that, won't he…' He thought as he moved his large left hand to the back of her head and held the retreating miko neck in place.

He smirked against her neck, before slowly dragging his long soft Inu tongue up her neck to her left ear and whispered:

"This Sesshoumaru causes you to fear, yet you know this one has no intention to kill you." His tone was low yet husky, causing her heart to beat a little faster.

Whether her increased heart rate was from fear, the pleasure of hearing his deep voice and feeling his breath so close, or a combination, Kaede could not tell.

"Yes…" She said breathlessly in an attempt to answer him as he licked the outer shell of her ear. She let out a shaky breath as he continued to whisper:

"Why." He demanded and showed her in his own way that he knew the answer by nibbling on and behind her ear with his teeth.

"Sharp teeth…youkai, canine… instinct" The normally very articulate miko gasped as said teeth she feared so much caused her scent of arousal to spike to new heights as the Inu teeth continued to work on her ear and the surrounding areas. Apart of her knew that her fear was unfounded because killing her would defeat his purpose of reviving her in the first place. After all he would lose a capable and protective guardian of his Rin. However, the fear of her throat being ripped out still made itself known.

Stopping his assault on her for a moment, and smirking at her contrasting moan of protest to his halted attack on her lobe he said.

"Ah, but from your scent, what you fear has brought you undeniable pleasure." He stated, daring her to lie and say otherwise.

The formerly elderly miko hesitated a moment before shutting her eyes tightly and nodded her head slowly in response. His next statement caused her to open her gold and hazel eyes wide:

"This Sesshoumaru will cause you to break your miko vow of chastity, this also causes you worry…" After finishing another statement he blow his warm breath over her damp ear causing her to shiver and feel another form of dampness wet her already quickly soaked unmentionable area. Damn that Inu! Her unacceptable behavior and bodily reactions wouldn't be occurring nearly as much if it wasn't for his "attack" during bath time and his overall seductive behavior!

Taking a moment to at least catch some of her breath, with sheer force of will, she actually managed to say a sentence:

"Yes…No… who's to say I will yield completely to ye charms and break my vow." She tried to stay sternly, but her words came out softly as if she was in a dream. Her body refused to respond to the logical part of her mind that wanted to pull away from him and give the pompous Inu the largest purifying pulse of miko power she can muster.

'Such arrogance…" The reasonable part of her mind supplied, The pleasure center of her mind and body however didn't care. So despite the fact that the rational part of her mind said 'ATTACK THE PREVERT' Her body did not respond to the order.

"You." He says simply and ended up giving her ear another lick.

"What…?" Kaede said while still in her half daze state. Although she had an idea of where he was going with his line of thought, she had to question him. The daiyoukai brushing his right hand in between her ass and the spot where the border between her womanhood and said ass reside did not help her concentration in the least! She barely heard the Inu when he said:

"Your body and moans tell this Sesshoumaru all he needs to know." He said referring to her scent of arousal that was overpowering her scent of fear, her elevated heart rate, weakness in the knees, shivers, breathless breathing, lack of speech and the warmth he could feel between her legs. Unusually he doesn't like to elaborate, but since he has become a huge distraction to her, he decided to make one of his few exceptions.

Looking at her directly, he observe the surprise in the little miko eyes as she just noticed that her back was pressed against a large sukura tree, and her robe on the left side was hanging scandalously off her creamy shoulder near the side of the neck where the daiyoukai had attacked her collar. She gasped loudly as her thigh somehow ended up between his legs up under his armored plating and brushed against the hardness there. Meanwhile, the same hand that was touching her between the legs from behind was now on her belly running claws lightly across it which caused her to feel a hint of fear, but mostly pleasure and a tickling sensation. The belly was another place youkai shouldn't be near, but after their little talk and her earlier reasoning, she kept telling herself that killing her would inadvertently be a waste of his time and a guardian for Rin.

She couldn't help but wonder, when did all of that happen? Particularly when did he loosen her slash enough so he could gain access to her belly while her pants hung loosely around her hips. At this rate she would be naked without her makeshift towel! Which by the way lying at least 10 feet away from her along with her bow, arrows and other supplies she dropped. Exactly when she dropped them she could not tell.

"But…" Sesshoumaru placed his long elegant left index finger on her lips to stop her protest. He traced her soft lips with that deadly claw and while still gazing in her contrasting eyes he spoke:

"Your mind as well as your body wants this, don't deny yourself."

'I do, and it all because of this arrogant bastard and my lack of self-control, what has dying done to me?' She thought.

Perhaps she also feared not living her life to the fullest after being given a second chance, maybe dying and being revived by Tensaiga had some side effects like increasing her desire for the owner of the sword, possibly it was because the Inu showed her what she was missing when she took her vow of chaste or mayhap it was something else altogether. However, she found it harder and harder to resist…

Kaede threw all caution into the wind, while at the same time hoping some form of interruption would stop her foolish course of action, grabbed the side of his shoulder, tilted her head upward, stood on her tippy toes, and pulled the willing daiyoukai downward. He placed both of his paws underneath her thighs picking her up so they would be face to face.

"Damn you to hell Inu." She hissed, pissed off with him and his rather forward methods as well as her own deficiency of self-control.

Her comment reminded him of his time spent in hell, what he almost lost and what he gained. Which in the end made him stronger. Instead of letting one of his regrets, which is one of the troublesome emotions he noticed within himself in the recent years, of what or rather who he lost for a time, disturb him in the least, he thought of what he obtained. And what he will obtain from this miko by his association with Rin. Smirking he said as he stared in her fiery eyes:

"Damn this one you say, my dear, the only ones who would be damned in that arrangement would be the youkai spirits that inhabited hell." He said with confidence that grated on her nerves. 'He thinks he's so tough that hell itself would bow down to him'. She wanted to say that he wasn't as ruthless as he thought, caring for a human girl and all. Then again perhaps he was referring to his power instead of how cruel he could be. Whatever the case, his arrogance irritated her and what really irate her is that he could have been right about the latter and to some extent the former…

With her years of experience giving her nerves of steel and her arousal making her feel the heat pull in her stomach and her womanhood she demanded:

"Silence you conceited Inu and kiss me!" And gave him the best kiss her inexperience allowed her to assemblage…

TBC:

A/N: Hope you liked that installment reviews as always are adored and appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A Few Words…

A/N: Hello, again I apologize for the slow update! Without further delay, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

'My… that feels…Oh…mmmmm!' the formerly elderly miko thought to herself as her brown and hazel eyes closed.

She found that she had lost the ability to speak and was having difficulty forming cognitive thoughts since the Inu daiyoukai was letting his hands creep towards her most private places. She felt the warmth of his left palm as he slid it across her body and applied light pressure to her left inner thigh, her lower abdomen below her naval; right inner thigh, and finally cupping her core. Simultaneously, she felt something firm, smooth and wet lick from the left side to her protruding tummy to above her naval. Then said firm, smooth and wet dipped into her inner belly button, apply pressure to the little indention and then the Inu blew his warm breath into it causing her to tingle all over.

His right hand was busy familiarizing itself with her left breast, which made the nipple of said breast harden like granite and caused her to groan with need. She could feel more warmth on her left side, indicating that the Inu was on her left, either on one or both of his knees. If someone was to see them from far off, it may seem as if the Inu was feasting on the formerly elderly miko flesh, and in a way he was…

"Ummmmm…" Kaede moaned assuming that what assaulted her belly button was his tongue. Which was one of the organs she was becoming very familiar with.

She also knew that the other organ between his legs would introduce itself to her inner core soon enough.

She trembled and her core only pulsed more with the thought.

Sesshoumaru only smirked at her reactions.

Kaede knew that he was teasing her since he only let his hands and tongue remain where they were for only a few moments before he decided position himself on top of her. To Kaede it seemed as if hours had passed by before she felt his right hand sliding down her inner left thigh until he reached the back of her knee, tickling it lightly.

She shivered again as if she was freezing, yet her heart raced as if it was attempting to propel itself out of her chest and her blood boiled like magma below her fleshy surface. Her stomach coiled and her sex dripped hot fluid wetting her inner thighs more so than they already were.

She bit her lip in an attempt to conceal what she perceived as embarrassing sounds from escaping her throat. The Inu somehow managed to pry her lips open gently yet firmly with his own and proceeded to kiss her again as if he was trying to swallow her from the inside out. He managed to consume the lovely sounds she was making along with her tongue and a bit of blood from her lower abused lip…

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the tasted of the red liquid, not surprised by the touch of sweetness he tasted since the miko scent was sugary. He sucked on her bottom lip…

Somehow the now young Kaede ended up sprawled on the Inu's long fluffy tail that was extremely warm and comfortable. With her eyes closed and her hands holding on to his shoulders, all she could do was feel…and try think of how good his caresses felt…

She began to feel his furry tail rub against her skin on her shoulders and arms and the hot heat radiating off of the Inu's skin. That's when she open her eyes and found that the sneaky Inu had somehow smoothly stripped her of most of her clothing during the few minutes her eyes closed off from the world. Not only that but he had somehow discarded his clothing as well. She didn't even feel a draft from the breeze due to the heat from Sesshoumaru's body.

The only thing that remained on her barely was the wrap she used to secure her full breast and her undergarments. The wrap had been shredded and only threads of it remained on her otherwise exposed chest. Her undergarments were being cut by a single index claw on his left finger. He was working to get her just as naked as he was, she didn't know how to feel about that. Shocked, fearful, aroused, shy, angry that she let it go this far, all of the above?

Well she couldn't be angry at that point and time because she was enjoying his attentions so much. After all the Inu was very distracting. She didn't know about her feelings afterwards though…

Casting anger aside, her body decided for her brain and she felt dazed, scared, wary, but most of all _aroused_.

She gasped in surprise and blushed like the virgin she was at the fact that they were so close, with her legs bent at the knees and spread apart, both naked, and participating in carnal acts that she consented to, after his very convincing persuasive actions. She wanted to cover her breasts, core and even in stomach pouch, but he had already seen and/or felt those areas while she closed her eyes for several moments. So there was no point.

His left claw slowly made its way from the top part of her undergarments, to the top part of her right thigh, slight grazing her skin along the way. Luckily for her he was careful enough not to break the skin but only leave a pink mark on her flesh and a stinging feeling which sent all sorts of sensations throughout her body.

Sesshoumaru ripped the rest of the offensive garment away, and briefly trailed his left fingers through her dark lower curls, pleased by the feeling of the wet warmth. His right hand was busy massaging the side of her left hip, thigh and the back of her knee cap with firm sure movements of his hand. Then he proceeded to do the same to her right hip, thigh and knee cap. He could tell that the treatment had the desired effect. Apparently the back of her knees were both extremely sensitive erroneous zones from her reactions. He filed that bit of info away for future references along with his discoveries about her neck, ears, belly button and breasts.

She moaned, clamping her legs closer together and curling her toes in his furry tail. He easily pushed her legs apart again and decided that he had enough of hovering over her. He pressed himself closer to the little miko…

She trailed her eyes along the wonderful long elegant and gifted hands of the daiyoukai that slowly grazed the top part of her thighs over to her sides, up to his striped wrist, powerful arms, over to his tight firm strong abs which had to strips similar in color to the one on his wrists wrap around his last two sets of ribs, up to his muscular chest. Finally her gazed ended at his beautiful face that possessed two red strips that slightly curve upward on each cheek, red markings over his eye lids and a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead which represented his power as well as his connection to Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the moon kami.

Said face of course showed nothing of his desire except his half lidded eyes and a small cocky smirk on his lips.

Not too much expression was needed on his face since Kaede had an idea just how he felt, since he pressed his body closer to hers and nestled between her legs. She knew how he felt because his rather large "front tail" said it loud and clear. He was just as horny as she was.

The proud front tail was the main reason she choose to take her vision upward instead of downward. She had caught a glimpse of his equipment in the spring, but peeking at it by accident was one thing, actually looking at it when it was pressed up against her core was something else!

She concurrently felt shame, fear and pleasure at the thought.

The daiyoukai pressed up against her more than she thought possible and begin slowly grinding his hips into her own. A light dog rumbling vibration escaped him, causing Kaede to feel the movement throughout her body. Her brown and hazel eyes widen a bit with fear but yet both orbs were glazed over with desire. Despite her fear, her body responded by instinct and begins to inexperience grind back against him

Fear is to be expected. Although she had decided to have her" roll in the grass" with the Inu daiyoukai, there were plenty of possibilities of problems that could appear due to their union. Also, this was not only her first time, but she agreed to be deflowered by a daiyoukai. A being that was by his very nature her enemy. Well at least he was supposed to be…

She tightens her grip on his shoulders, digging blunt human fingernails into the flesh and wrapped her legs around his stripped waist. Although her fingernails did not puncture his skin the daiyoukai wouldn't have cared if it did. He was just enjoying making the little innocent miko swarm, moan, cry out…

'She won't be innocent for long…' Sesshoumaru thought as he felt the dampness of her folds increase, smelled her heighten arousal in the air mixed with his own and heard her incoherent babbling grow louder in pitch.

No words were exchange between the couple for several minutes during their physical examination of each other. While Kaede was incapable of speaking for a while, Sesshoumaru choose not to speak feeling that actions were enough.

His month begins to work on her neck again leaving hickeys and butterfly kisses in its wake, while his hands felt like they were everywhere at once and his once slow movements increased speed. Kaede, not knowing what else to do tighten her legs around him, grind into him at an increased haste, and begin clawing at his back.

His left hand begin to play with her right breast by trailing his claws down the mound so lightly that the tickling sensation cause the miko to laugh a bit between moans. Trailing that same hand back up the same mound of flesh, he begins to squeeze and twist her right nipple lightly. The sting along with the, nibbling of her left ear, warm breath on the left side of her face, the right hand with the stripped wrist grazing down her left side and the grinding of their hips caused her to feel the heat coil in her belly to such a high degree that it made her feel as if she would spontaneously combust!

She gasped loudly as if she couldn't catch her breath, she tried to speak but she couldn't get anything out but a low moaned syllable:

"Sess…"

Her vision went blurry, her back arched off the ground, her hips begin to move faster and more erratic failing to keep up with the Inu quick pace, her grip increased on the daiyoukai wide shoulders as a pink light surrounded her hands burning his flesh, and that deep hot fire that had been inside her, her whole life just waiting to erupt shot fourth live a volatile volcano, covering both their sexes. The fear of being with one she knew was a dangerous predator, combined with fear of breaking her vows as a miko, the desires of her flesh, his seduction, his hands, his teeth, his tongue, his front tail that was hard enough to be classified as a weapon and the overall excitement of doing something she only heard about for over sixty years made her zenith so strong… that she lost consciousness.

'Hmmmm, so responsive, this one can imagine her reactions when her lower lips have been breached…' The perverted Inu thought, with a smug look on his face, light tent of red in his eyes, a youki charging his body in response to the miko reiki and a hard on that would need to be taken care of…

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. But there is more lemony goodness to come. Also the kami I mentioned in this chapter was a myth I found on . Thanks for reading and as always reviews are adored and appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Eye Opener

A/N: It's been a while a long while and I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy the next installment!

Few hours later…

The formerly elderly miko slowly awaken as if coming out of an unconscious daze. Which in fact she was. Slowly her body begins to awaken as well, yet her eyes remained closed as she thought.

'Hmmm what happened, where I am…why I am so warm and what's that pressing on my back…(gasp) and I'm naked…oh kami…' The formerly elderly miko thought in a trembling voice inside her mind as thoughts of what occurred before her consciousness left her came flooding back.

A great number of emotions overcame her all at once. Embarrassment, disappointment in herself, pure bliss, a feeling of betraying to her oath as a miko, the joy of an intimate touch of another and a longing greed for more of that hot feel good she felt before falling into a deep slumber. And she couldn't forget the warm satisfying after affects of their activities on the forest floor.

Too mortified to open her eyes just yet and to actually see the reality of what her mind already knew, she begin to feel her surroundings. She felt warm soft fur between her fingers when she placed her right hand palm down beneath her. Still laying on her right side she placed her left hand behind her, feeling soft supple, kissable skin that covered the hard, defined muscles she felt contracting in what she knew to be a certain powerful creature hips and thighs. Feeling more and more like a pervert as time passed, she could not help, but shutter at the strength she felt beneath her palm and the moist warm feeling that she felt for the unknown amount time within a span of a few days gather between her inner thighs.

Wanting to stop her blind exploration of the inu daiyoukai flesh, but feeling compelled to go on, she shifted her hand up towards her head, to get it away from the most tempting body part of all that was too close to those powerful thighs and placed her left hand behind her head. Reaching back farther, she felt soft silky hair beneath her finger tips and smooth skin as she moved her hand from the side of the Inu daiyoukai head towards her pursuers face.

She felt delicate looking yet strong fingers wrap around her wrist when her hand reached the left side of a stripped cheek. Thinking that she may have pushed her boundaries too far, she attempted to will herself to break out of her trance and indecision, so she can put an end to the tryst in progress, when she felt something warm and wet sucking on her fingers and nipping the tips of the digits.

Her eyes shot open and a gasp escaped her lips. She tried to shift so she could get up. She had to stop what she saw as a mistake in the making. The little honor and purity she felt she had left depends on her next decision. So with what little will power she had left to resist the majestic creature she willed herself to move. But a strong arm that felt like steel with a soft cover slide up under her right side, wrapped around and tighten its grip around her waist. It truly hit her in that instant that with that one arm, he could effortless break her in two. Yet she knew that it was the same arm he used to save her from the henchman imps of death. The same arm he used to protect and save the young child Rin. With that knowledge and with her heart she knew she was safe. The little resolve she had left begin to slip between her fingers.

The leg that was attached to the thigh and hips she was groping earlier slid its way between her legs and a knee begin rubbing against her most sensitive part of her body applying a pressure that caused her to moan loudly. She felt the warm breath and heard his heavy, husky voice in her ear and as if he known her intimately for years he said:

"You have lived your first life as a virtuous priestess; live your second life as an free woman".

She whispered: "But my honor as a priestess…"

"Will remain." He said with a certainty she herself did not feel. And a sincerely that surprised her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You have the same humility and compassion know as you had in your past life, do you not."

She finally opened her eyes, turned her head and looked in his golden orbs. She saw the same sincerity and certainty in his eyes she heard in his voice. Wishing that she had the confidence he had in this life changing decision she said:

"My sister wanted to be an ordinary woman. She was full of compassion and humility as well. However, her relationship with Inuyasha as well as her life met a terrible end. She was in a relationship that was forbidden. She deserved happiness yet never got to experience it. How am I to know whether or not our relationship will not meet a similar end as my sister and Inuyasha?"

She wanted it, longed for it but the future possibility of it ending in such a tragedy terrified the formerly elderly miko.

Without missing a bit and keeping her unsure gaze with the intensity of his own he said:

"Your sibling fate is not your own. Nor is Inuyasha fate the same as this Sesshoumaru. It will be foolish to live your life based on what fate befalls others." Do not let fear rule you. It will only cause you to miss out on opportunities that are yours for the taking".

She couldn't help, but think that what the Inu daiyoukai just said was a mouthful for the normal reserved Lord who never wasted words. For him to be willing to talk to her in such a way made her feel that he may actually be fond of her and that she was worth the words. In love, of course not, at least she told herself. Very few youkai understood the concept of love and she doubt that he was one of those few. But she did know that he had the ability to be affectionate towards others in one form or another.

She begun to wonder if his fondness of her, if it even existed, begins to grow years ago when she took Rin in or recently when she was revived? Did it start when he saw her acting as a mother figure to his adopted daughter years ago, when she behaved as a mother when she sacrificed her life to save Rin or when she was given a second chance at life?

He had to have some form of respect and trust in her or he would have never left Rin in her care. But when did that respect begin to grow into something more?

She was not ready for the answers to those questions. And with her doubts still lurking about and trying to find a way to reason out of her current situation she said:

"But what if we do indeed suffer the same fate…"

Her brown and golden eyes saw the intense look in his orbs and the frown upon his lips. He was growing tired of the little miko lack of faith not only in him, but in herself. So he cut her off by stating curtly:

"What if we don't? Than you would have taken your second chance at life and waste it."

Feeling the energy to fight slowly leaving her and finding what he said more and more convincing she leaned into him more while still looking at him and said:

"So many others in the world do not have the privilege of living a second life. Do I truly deserve it?" She question him, herself the fates and anyone else that was listening. Yet he was the one who answered her.

"If you did not, you would be fodder for the vultures instead on in this one arms."

"…" The miko remained silent and her eyes widen a bit as he continued:

"You have it, now stop whining about your fears and make the most of it." Sesshoumaru said as blunt and curt as always.

"…"

She widen her eyes farther and said nothing. She didn't even think to get offend by his usual harsh words because in his own way, he confirmed that she was worth a great deal to him. It wasn't just because she cared for Rin either. This she knew, it was something more. It was the respect he had for her, the trust he had in her and who knew what else! She was always good at reading others; she could tell by his eyes that to him she was worth it. This left her speechless and she knew she had to learn to believe that herself.

His words had opened her eyes. She was given a second chance and to waste that chance would be a disgrace, not to mention a slap in the face to the Inu daiyoukai fate and herself.

She smiled, a truly beautiful, blissful joyous smile as she felt the guilt and fear begin to alleviate, turned completely over once he gave her enough slack, and gave him the most passionate kiss her inexperienced lips could muster…

TBC

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are as always are adored and appreciated.


End file.
